Solo por ti, ranma 12
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Éste es mi primer fics, basado en mi pareja favorita es una historia de amor. Espero sea de su agrado los invito a disfrutar de su lectura y dejen sus comentarios.


SweetSymphony

Solo por ti

Fanfic basado en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½)

Personajes autoría de Rumiko Takahashi, obra basada en su historia Ranma 1/2

_**Título: "Sólo por ti" **_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento es para y por los fans.**

_**Casi**_: Introducción

Anoche me dormí abrazando las nubes. Con almohadas de sueños en una cama de ilusiones. Desde niña me imaginé esta vida, cruzando retos para llegar a la cima. En un instante perdí toda la certeza, las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia, será una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad!

Casi se me acaba la fe

Casi se me acaba el amor

Casi se me quiebra la inocencia

Se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más

Casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti.

**SÓLO **_**POR TI**_: CAP 1

Ese día nevaba, ya casi eran las fiestas de fines de año y el frío intenso me recordaba el momento en que te despediste de mí, no sentía mis manos , las piernas me temblaban; decidí que no podía quebrarme no ahí no delante de ti no quería que me vieras débil o mejor que te dieras cuenta de cuánto me afectaba tu partida, comprendía que tu maldición no te dejaba vivir en paz, tus motivos eran válidos aunque mi mente, mi cerebro lo entendía no así mi corazón; ver por última vez esos ojos azules y en esa mirada ver tu firme resolución decidido resuelto a conseguir la cura si la hallabas volverías , pero era un futuro tan incierto, luego de graduarnos nuestra relación era más tranquila , más amistosa aunque a veces discutíamos por tonteras más que nada celos, las mismas chicas de siempre oportunidad que tenían la aprovechaban para no dejarte en paz; esas vacaciones fueron tan diferentes, antes de entrar a la Universidad pasamos momentos agradables, en ocasiones reíamos y entrenábamos, disfrutaba tanto esas tardes en el dojo sólo los dos nadie nos interrumpía trataba de copiar tus movimientos y tú me corregías posturas; recuerdo como nos enredamos y caíste sobre mí pensé que me besarías estuvimos a sólo un centímetro de que nuestros labios rosaran sentía tu respiración ambos estábamos tensos te hablé Ran-ma … y justo te levantas y me ofreces tu mano para ponerme de pie continuamos entrenando en silencio y con las mejillas rosadas, desde ese día te sentí más cercano por momentos pensaba que buscabas el contacto esa mirada ese rose y toda esa ilusión bonita comenzó a desaparecer el día que te fuiste. Por más que intento sacar de mi mente todo esto no lo logro y éste día de nieve me recordaba tu partida.

Cap. 2: _**Mil ojos mirando hacia mí, de los tuyos no puedo huir….**_

Tus hermosos ojos avellana me miraban con profunda tristeza, hace dos años ya desde mi partida y aunque intenté concentrarme en mi entrenamiento no hubo día en que no te tuviese presente, mi recorrido por China fue gratificante y también para mi maldición al fin era un hombre normal y con ese objetivo pretendía regresar a reclamar lo mío. Pero en ¿qué estoy pensando? ella nunca fue mía aunque estábamos comprometidos y eso lo decidieron nuestros padres, nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que provocaba en mí, ni siquiera me atreví a besarla fui un completo imbécil, el mejor artista marcial el valiente al que nada teme Ranma Saotome no fue capaz de decirle cuanto la amo. Pasaban tantas posibilidades por mi mente, el vuelo desde China a Japón fue una tortura no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cómo estaría ella, sabía que estudiaba y del poco contacto que tenía con su familia por sus estudios, de vez en cuando enviaba cartas a mi viejo para que supiera que estaba bien y aunque no le preguntaba nada el escribía: _**ella se ve bien pasa el día estudiando, regresa pronto**_. Tenía tantas ganas de verla sólo pensar en el encuentro mi corazón se aceleraba, había tanto que contarle de mis aventuras por China pero más que eso añoraba escuchar su voz y su sonrisa. Al llegar a Tokio me corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo aun me quedaba viaje hasta Nerima y conforme acercaba mi presencia allí los nervios tomaban posesión de mí. Llegando a Nerima nevaba igual que ese día y un sentimiento de tristeza envolvió todo mi ser me puse serio, ya debía bajarme del taxi estaba frente a la casa de la mujer dueña de mi corazón ese hogar que tanto extrañé en mi aventura , las piernas me temblaban, mis manos se helaron de cuajo, al descender del auto debía controlarme o todos se darían cuenta peor aún ella notaría mis temores y así tan resuelto como ese día a buscar mi cura tomé mi mochila y caminé hacia la puerta, con sólo un pensamiento y una convicción : debía enfrentar a mi tormento pase lo que pase y decirle que la amo. Llamé a la puerta y en ese instante me recibió quien menos lo esperaba…

**Cap. 3** **El regreso**

Luego de esos dolorosos recuerdos se me quitaba hasta el hambre, Kasumi me había llamado a cenar pero le dije que estaba estudiando que después comería algo. Debía preparar mi bolso en dos días me iba de viaje de intercambio por la Universidad, mi destino era más al norte Saitama, allí estaría un semestre con la opción de quedarme si lo deseaba, no lo veía como una mala alternativa así despejaría mi mente conocer personas aprender más, conseguiría algún trabajo de medio tiempo quería ahorrar algo de dinero tenía ganas de viajar conocer salir de mi aburrida vida en Nerima eso me llamaba mucho la atención lo mejor era mantener mi mente ocupada y lejos del recuerdo de ese hombre ojiazul.

Llamé a la puerta y sale una mujer con su kimono color azul y pequeños cerezos adornaban su traje y su habitual Katana a la espalda, apenas me vio asomaron lágrimas en sus ojos, Nodoka mi madre me abrazo tan fuerte como nunca antes, le correspondí el abrazo se sintió tan bien su calor de mamá, tan reconfortante, cuando nos separamos me miró a los ojos tocó mis mejillas y me dijo has crecido eres todo un hombre hijo mío bienvenido a casa. En eso se asoma Kasumi y detrás toda la familia Tendo y mi viejo que lloraba y estrujándome que al fin volvió su hijo pero de todas esas caras que por cierto extrañe de algún modo no estaba mi tormento, Kasumi sirvió la cena disfruté mucho ese plato de arroz y pescado con ese olor a hogar, casi terminaba de comer y por encima del cuenco miraba hacia las escaleras y nada¡ ella no estaba pero en ¿dónde rayos se metió?, como siempre una abusada Nabiki me miró y soltó: "no vino a cenar se la pasa estudiando" casi me atoro con el arroz todos me miraban y cambiaron el tema lo cual agradecí.

Por más que trataba de empacar no podía me sentía agotada y decidí recostarme hacía frío no me di cuenta cuando sucumbí ante Morfeo y ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla como la detestaba siempre que me dormía con noche de nieve soñaba lo mismo...  
No puede ser! que no la viera, Kasumi me llevó a mi dormitorio y antes de despedirse me dice que ella debe estar durmiendo. Estaba molesto viajé miles de kilómetros y ni siquiera se asomó a saludar la muy creída pero ya verá esa boba mañana; maldición! No me conformaba, echado en mi futón decidí ir a verla pero por la ventana como lo hacía antes, de regreso en mi habitación con el fracaso en mi rostro pues la ventana estaba con seguro y la cortina cerrada totalmente, maldita sea ¿qué pretende? El destino se confabulaba en mi contra para no verla, mejor me dormía ya que el viaje y el estrés estaban haciendo estragos en mí.

**Cap. 4 "inesperada sorpresa" **

Como de costumbre me levanté muy temprano y salí a correr eso ponía mis músculos más relajados, ya no nevaba y aunque era sábado decidí correr hasta quedar sin aliento necesitaba olvidar la pesadilla y pensar en lo que fuera, cuando salí de casa todos dormían pero al regresar estaba Kasumi y la tía Nodoka en la cocina, apenas las vi me fui directo al baño por una ducha sentía mi cabeza más repuesta y mi cuerpo relajado, rauda caminé a mi dormitorio a cambiarme me puse unas calzas negras con una falda de mezclilla azul una blusa azul estilo escoses y mis tenis favoritos, mi cabello había crecido en dos años y mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo cintura bien marcada mis piernas largas y torneadas y mi busto también creció con 20 años ya era toda una mujer. Estaba dispuesta a bajar cuando llamaron a mi puerta, pensé que era Kasumi anunciando el desayuno, le dije:" voy hermanita tengo mucha hambre" mi estómago reclamaba desde ayer no probaba bocado, pero no me respondió y volvió a golpear la puerta, entonces la invité a pasar, y cuando voltee a ver…. quedé petrificada, allí estaba parado el hombre de mis pesadillas….

Sentí ruido en el dormitorio de Akane entonces decidí ir a saludar debía verla antes de bajar en realidad necesitaba hablar con ella, no la sentí salir pero si volver; recién había salido de la ducha estaba cambiándome cuando alguien entró al baño, lo más rápido posible me puse un buzo negro y una polera y la fui a buscar….

No podía hablar! de pronto, sentí que el espacio tiempo se congeló la sangre se me heló y hasta creí que estaba en mi pesadilla. El miraba fijo a mis ojos con un semblante que aparentaba serenidad tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos, me leía, maldita sea como no lo vi venir! La corrida de la mañana la ducha caliente todo se fue al carajo no tenía escapatoria entró y cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarme y entonces pensé "estoy acabada".

Llamé a su puerta y pensó que era Kasumi, entonces volví a llamar y entré cerré la puerta sin dejar de mirarla, estaba preciosa su cabello más largo hasta creo un poco más alta no pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza sus piernas largas bien definidas y esa blusa acentuaba ese cuerpo que hace años dejó de ser una niñita, era una mujer hermosa hasta que me topé con esos ojos avellanas, pude notar terror en ella la ¿asusté? Creo que no esperaba verme eso era obvio. Intenté hablar pero ella me interrumpió.

¿Cuándo llegaste? Dijo, con tono molesto.

Anoche

¿Y por qué diablos nadie me ha avisado?

Creo que dormías. Intenté acercarme a ella y en seco me frenó.

Para! no te acerques, esto…. me ha tomado por sorpresa necesito espacio necesito que te vayas.

Pero Akane necesito conversar contigo quiero saber cómo estás son dos años y tengo tanto que contarte.

Si…sí…vale, lo creo pero no ahora por favor sal.

Respiré profundo para no decir alguna estupidez, me sentía molesto no entendía porque me alejaba, entonces abrí mi boca: está bien te dejo! ya habrá un momento, dándole la espalda giré la manilla y antes de salir: no podrás esconderte para siempre.

Apenas cerró la puerta mi corazón hizo mella, como dolía como me traicionaba así, mis lágrimas no tardaron en asomar no podía controlarlas, una angustia se apoderó de mí; el ojiazul que vi en mis pesadillas estaba parado frente a mí, fue una imagen sublime era todo un hombre alto de unos 1.80, más fuerte más marcado sus brazos su espalda y esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar en el que tantas veces me perdí. Sentía tanto enojo con mi familia nadie dice nada cuando siempre están metidos en todo, quizás querían sorprenderme, luego les pediría explicaciones. Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? veo mi rostro en el espejo y trato de componerme no podía estar así ya no soy una niña y es que prometí guardar bajo mil llaves esos sentimientos no me hacía bien, al fin y al cabo jamás hubo amor de parte de él, cerré esa abertura a como dé lugar.

Decidí bajar a tomar desayuno, ya todos estaban en la mesa incluyendo al ojiazul, apenas me vieron preguntaban cómo estaba, porque no salía a dar una vuelta con Ranma etc… comí y cuando terminé les dije que iba de compras, necesitaba unas cosas para mi viaje, pero ahora me urgía salir de esa casa, miré a Ranma, no dejaba de observarme; tú ya conoces el lugar puedes pasear sólo.

Caminaba en dirección a la parada de autobús, por un momento pensé que Ranma me seguía pero debo estar loca ya me he trastornado con su llegada, justo venía el bus y subí rumbo al centro.

Fui volando tras ella pero me oculté, quise acercarme pero preferí dejarla ir no iba a estar todo el día sin verla o intentar acercarme ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, me conformaba con estar a su lado y sentir su aroma.

Compré unos libros, y pinturas para mis cuadros ya había pasado más de medio día no quería regresar a casa así es que almorcé algo ligero en una cafetería, luego me fui a un parque hermoso que está cerca de la parada tomé uno de los libros y comencé a ojearlo cada tanto que leía escuchaba a Ranma decir mi nombre, mierda hasta cuando! ya debo regresar a casa no tengo opción.

Todo el maldito día sin verla y es que no pensé que tardaría tanto estuve en el dojo practicando mis katas mi viejo observaba, ¿qué quieres?

Hijo te has vuelto más fuerte eso es muy notable, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues con el compromiso

¿Eso?... nada, hace dos años me fui… creo que eso se rompió, además ustedes planearon todo sin nuestro consentimiento. Trataba de parecer indiferente.

¿Entonces por qué volviste?

Pues ya les conté me deshice de la maldición

¿Sólo por eso?

Ya viejo tantas preguntas déjame entrenar, por qué mas iba a regresar tú y mamá viven aquí debo estar con la familia acaso no soy el heredero de nuestra ¿dinastía?

Entonces… sólo es eso el orgullo Saotome.

Mi papá ya estaba exasperando mi paciencia y por ningún motivo iba a decirle mis razones, mi orgullo lo impedía.

Está bien hijo te dejo pero creo que no me has dicho toda la verdad.

Tragué helado y pensaba si era tan fácil deducir mis motivos. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y no había nadie busqué y encontré una nota al lado del teléfono mama y Kasumi habían ido de compras y Nabiki las acompaño, papá y el tío Soun fueron a jugar shoggy a la casa de unos vecinos. Me acosté en el suelo del dojo algo cansado estaba todo sudado cerré los ojos un momento y mi tormento asomaba a mis pensamientos, lo que en realidad no noté es que ella asomaba a la puerta del dojo y estaba observándome; pero apenas se acercó pude sentir su presencia y su aroma a chocolate blanco una delicia, no quise mover ni un músculo ella se agachó, sentía su cuerpo cerca, demasiado¡ y de pronto con sus dedos tibios tocó mi mejilla, quería abrir los ojos pero preferí seguir así "dormido", de pronto se alejaba entonces apenas sentí que su mano la sacaba de mi rostro la tome por la muñeca en un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo zafarse, gritó aaay! Y soltó lo que traía en la otra mano quedando totalmente atrapada debajo de mí, con sus ojos de avellana como platos y con el ceño fruncido ante mi atrevimiento, vociferó: típico de ti Ranma Saotome te hacías el dormido, suéltame eres un aprovechado!

Pero si yo dormía plácidamente pensé que era un enemigo, con mi sonrisa a medias. Trataba de moverse pero no la dejaba. Nos quedamos ahí mirándonos era como si ese momento se hubiese congelado, me perdía en sus ojos avellana, en su piel, en sus labios. Le quité unos mechones de su cara, tocarla apenas ya era un delirio ella se estremeció pude notarlo con ese simple contacto, tu cabello ha crecido te ves hermosa, dije con cara de idiota enamorado… Ella se sonrojó.

Ya déjame ir, no es gracioso. Fruncía los labios, reclamando.

Pero ya que estás aquí, podemos hablar.

¿Así? ¿Contigo encima?

Pues sí, así no te escapas. Con mi media sonrisa no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Ranma hablaré contigo pero ya sal de encima, dijo muy seria.

Ya notaba que perdía la paciencia, así es que no quise seguir torturándola. Me levanté le estreché mi mano y ella dudosa la tomó. Recogimos sus cosas eran unos libros y una bolsa, ¿bien, dónde y cuándo?

¿Qué cosa? … hubo un silencio

Que va a hacer boba, hablar.

Pues te espero en mi cuarto después de la cena.

Y así… desapareció del dojo aquella mujer que me tenía embobado desde el primer día en que la vi, tenerla tan cerca no sé cómo me contuve de no basar esos labios de abrazarla y tenerla sólo para mí. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora, esto había sido nuestro primer contacto desde que me fui y la verdad no imaginé que sería así, debía controlarme y enfocarme necesito saber de ella y si acaso ¿no siente lo mismo?, no, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo.

**Cap. 5: Confusión **

De repente en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida, no lo puedo evitar puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final…

Fui directo al escritorio, dejé mis compras. Abrí más la ventana, las piernas me temblaban, oh Dios! necesito aire y sentarme, para qué fui a mirarlo es que acaso mi cerebro estaba siendo dominado por mi corazón, esa mirada… me tiene encantada, si parecía una boba hechizada por esos ojos azules, pero si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada, además debo prepararme¡ el Lunes me iba y de seguro el también. Tomé al fin mi maleta no era muy grande pero allí llevaba lo necesario, ropa mis artículos de pintura unos cuadernos y mis libros, revisé tres veces para no olvidar nada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero no podía creer que solo esa maleta necesitaba para ir y encontrar nuevos aires.

Bajé a cenar todos estaban ya acomodados, tuve que sentarme al lado de Ranma era el colmo!, habían organizado de tal forma que no tuve más opción, nos trataban como si fuéramos unos niños, acaso no caen la cuenta de que ya somos adultos. Mientras comíamos papá le preguntó a Ranma si iba a comenzar dar clases en el dojo; entre cerré mis ojos y estaba atenta a lo que diría; no creo que sea apropiado, pues para eso está Akane, soltó sin más ni más. Entonces Nabiki abrió su bocota y sin miramientos dijo: eso será imposible querido ex cuñadito. Ranma la miró molesto y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, continuó diciendo, Akane se va pasado mañana, y quien sabe… quizás se enamore y haga su vida en Saitama.

Pálido, más blanco que un papel así quedó Ranma luego de los dichos de mi hermanita. Ya me tenía molesta, terminé de comer di las gracias, observé a Nabiki y le solté: no te metas en mis asuntos. Subí a mi habitación donde podía sentir tranquilidad ese era mi refugio hace ya dos años desde su partida me dediqué a estudiar, entrenaba en el dojo cuando podía por los estudios, pero pasaba horas allí, así no veía caras ni respondía nada. Apenas cerré la puerta siento que alguien entra detrás de mí.

¿Cómo que te vas? , estaba tan molesto que cerraba mis puños y los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? , quién se cree para interrumpir mi paz así.

Contéstame Akane, además dijiste que podíamos hablar después de cenar.

Primero que todo no vuelvas a entrar así a mi habitación.

Segundo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida.

Y por último ya te puedes ir, porque ya no quiero hablar contigo! le dije casi gritándole me di la vuelta para no verle la cara.

Escuché el portazo, no alcancé a darme vuelta cuando siento sus manos en mis muñecas me giró tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de nada, era demasiado tarde estaba atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, no usaba toda su fuerza pero me sostenía de tal manera que no podía moverme, ni siquiera las piernas las tenía atrapadas con las de él, lo observé y estaba hecho una furia! bufaba, vi sus ojos y en lo profundo de ese mar azul vi fuego.

¿Hasta cuándo pretendes evadirme? Dijo muy molesto.

Quién te crees, apenas llegaste ayer, fueron dos años Ranma Saotome dos años en los que no supe nada de ti. Ni una mísera carta o una llamada, ¿qué esperabas? He continuado mi vida sin ti y es mejor así, ahora suéltame!

Sus ojos avellana estaban a punto de llorar, eso era un reclamo a todas luces, pero no la solté la quería así, cerca de mí. Tú sabías a qué iba a China, repuse. Me deshice de la maldición ya soy un hombre normal.

Pues me alegra, si eso te hace sentir bien. Eso no quita el que te hayas podido comunicar. Dije eso con mucha seriedad, en verdad me alegraba que ya no se convirtiera en chica sabía que eso no lo hacía feliz pero no quería extenderme en darle felicitaciones. Cada vez que me hablaba sentía su aliento tan cerca de mí ya ni siquiera forcejeaba porque me soltara no tenía caso, ese hombre sabía que no iba a poder zafarme de él tan fácilmente.

Lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte es sólo que pasé por muchas cosas en China no fue tan fácil como creí. Y no quería volver a verte sin antes dejar atrás ese maldito hechizo!, le dije ya casi desesperado, y en verdad lo sentía.

Eres un imbécil Ranma, jamás te rechacé por ello, con el tiempo nunca supe nada de ti, y pensé…. Apreté los dientes y los ojos…. Pues que te habías olvidado de mí!. Mi corazón dolía y ya no pude evitar que unas lágrimas deslizaran por mis mejillas, maldita sea tanto tiempo mentalizándome para esto.

Culpable! sí, una mierda así me sentía al verla llorar no imaginé que pensara eso. Debía hacer las cosas bien, esta vez.

No hubo un día! quedamos en silencio por unos instantes.

¿A qué te refieres?

Aclare mi garganta… No hubo un día en el que no te pensara Akane, apenas nos habíamos graduado y al fin dejábamos de pelear, sentí que conectábamos y entonces decidí que para ser lo que tú merecías debía ser un hombre completo y normal. Le sequé las lágrimas y acaricié su mejilla, levanté su mentón para verla directa a sus ojos. Te extrañé cada día no te imaginas cuánto, entonces ella iba a hablar o eso creí cuando apenas abrió esos labios que por tanto tiempo soñé, y lo hice no lo soportaba más mi cuerpo reclamaba el contacto con mi tormento, mis labios se aprisionaron a los de ella, los movía con timidez, me correspondía pero pronto puse una mano en su nuca y acariciaba su cabello y con la otra en su diminuta cintura bien pegada a mí, ella paso sus manos por mi cuello el contacto con ella era sublime y un fuego por dentro nos quemaba, entonces entré con mi lengua a explorar la miel de sus labios… ella hacía lo suyo, y por dios nunca imaginé que besarla sería glorioso mi cuerpo pedía más y estoy seguro que ella también comenzamos a movernos no sé en qué momento no nos dimos cuenta chocamos con su escritorio y cayó un vaso al piso quebrándose, pero eso no nos detuvo, de pronto llamaron a la puerta y de forma abrupta ella me empujó para separarnos, maldita sea ¡ ¿quién interrumpe? pensé.

Era Kasumi, ¿todo bien hermanita?

SI, se cayó un vaso ya limpio.

Nos mirábamos impacientes.

¿Ranma está contigo?

No, se fue por la ventana. La miré cómplice, ante sus dichos.

Entonces, escuchamos los pasos de Kasumi desvanecer por el pasillo.

Iba a seguir con nuestro encuentro y ella no me dejó.

Ya debes retirarte, dijo con mucha calma.

Pero si no hemos terminado de hablar, espeté.

Abrió la ventana invitándome a salir, gruñí por lo bajo, esto no se quedará así Akane Tendo, no sin antes robarle un delicado beso un rose en sus labios.

Menos mal, mi hermana no entró; siento un revoltijo en el estómago de aquellos, por alguna razón las cosas con Ranma no se dan de manera normal, me estremezco de solo pensar cómo se atrevió a besarme, siempre imaginé que sería distinto pero creo que ante todas las posibilidades, sin duda ha sido una experiencia única, pero y ahora qué va a pasar, en qué lío estoy. Decidí dormir ya mañana resolveré esto.

No podía dejar de pensar en Akane y en nuestro beso pero hubo algo que no pudimos aclarar y es que no quiso decirme a dónde rayos se iba, ya habían pasado un par de horas no podía dormir, daba vueltas en el futón y no conciliaba el sueño, voy a preguntarle ahora, fui por la ventana para no encontrarme con nadie. Fue fácil entrar esta vez no tenía seguro, ahí estaba mi tormento durmiendo, que ganas de escabullirme bajo las sábanas, un calor subió hasta mi rostro de sólo pensarlo, di unos pasos lo más ligeros posibles para acercarme a su cama, iba a hablar pero ella ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, en un movimiento rápido me tomó por la camiseta que traía puesta quedamos con las puntas de nuestras narices rosando entre sí.

Tenía la vista fija en sus ojos azules, por alguna razón sabía que volvería no podía dormir y de pronto oí mi ventana abrir y su aroma tan particular a madera y cuero con una que otra nota cítrica, ese era el ojiazul de mis pesadillas, lo agarre firme por la camiseta y lo traje hacia mí, iba a reclamar su inapropiada visita nocturna, pero un calor me consumía por dentro cada vez que lo tenía a tan corta distancia, sin pensar tanto lo besé seguía mis instintos, sus labios eran perfectos, comenzó suave y pausado era el intercambio más dulce, sutil, sentía como correspondía, pero los míos reclamaban más, en unos minutos el beso dejó de ser tan inocente, entonces Ranma subió a la cama y se deslizó sobre mí, no parábamos en descubrir nuestras bocas de un momento a otro su lengua rosaba con la mía era una locura, el contacto con su cuerpo en ese estado tan comprometedor hacía que todo fuera más exquisito, esto se ponía más intenso deslizaba mis manos bajo su camiseta y tocaba su pecho, luego su espalda con mis uñas hacía dibujos, se separó un momentos de mis labios los sentía hinchados ante la urgencia de sus besos y rápidamente buscó mi cuello, oh no¡ por dios… pensé que esto debía parar, qué íbamos a hacer en mi casa con todos alrededor, pero cada vez era más excitante y el bajaba y subía por mi cuello hasta llegar al escote de mi pijama , entonces me miró a los ojos y dijo: si no me dices que pare ahora, perderé mi cordura y lo caballero.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y di gracias que decidió darme esos segundos.

Hay que parar, esto no está bien, dije agitada… Ranma no debiste entrar así de noche. Nos sentamos en la cama un poco más calmados.

Bueno en mi defensa debo agregar que venía con toda la intención de hablar pero tú no me dejaste. Y de improviso recibí un cojín en el rostro.

¿Acaso no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

Podría decirte lo mismo, con mi media sonrisa la miraba como un bobo enamorado.

Ya déjate de juegos Saotome y dime a qué venías.

Quiero saber ¿por qué te vas? Y también quiero saber que va a suceder con lo nuestro.

Muy serio y sin dejar de mirarme hizo sus preguntas, apenas estaba calmándome de la escena anterior y me salía con eso, que fastidio.

Bueno, llevo dos años estudiando arte y literatura y hace un par de meses me han invitado a la Universidad de Saitama por un semestre para profundizar en mi carrera, soy una estudiante destacada y creen que si voy me puliré aún más. Y todo eso es un plus para mi título, ya lo decidí y quiero tomar esta oportunidad.

Y con respecto a "nosotros", pues no sé a qué te refieres. Llevas dos días aquí no sé qué quieres que te diga.

Bueno, comprendo lo de tu carrera y no soy quién para interponerme en tus sueños, es sólo que vine para quedarme y no imaginé que a sólo dos días de mi llegada tuviera que dejarte ir, creo que ya te he demostrado que no eres indiferente para mí y te dejé más que claro cuánto te extrañé estos dos años.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, quería hablar pero las palabras no me salían tenía miedo no podía abrir mi corazón así, sin alguna garantía ya había sufrido mucho. Para mi sorpresa, él quebró todo silencio.

Akane…. yo siento cosas por ti, me gustas mucho , pero quisiera hacer las cosas bien sin enredos, sin chicas revoloteando a mi alrededor, sin la presión de nuestros padres, de nadie; sino porque tú y yo lo hemos querido así.

Quedé por unos segundos en shock, esto era un sueño ¿acaso? El gran Ranma Saotome abriendo su corazón y ¿yo le interesaba? Esto era sorpresa pero no como otras tantas veces en la que íbamos a decirnos algo y siempre nos interrumpían o terminábamos peleando, estaba frente al hombre de mi pesadilla, en la oscuridad de mi habitación en una situación tan íntima como real y ya no éramos unos niños debía enfrentar y responder sus dichos. En mi mente cruzaban miles de opciones por decir y logré abrir mi boca.

Comprendo tus sentimientos y no puedo negar que me pones el mundo de cabeza pero entiende que no puedo entregar mi corazón así sólo porque has vuelto, esto no se trata de una prueba sino de demostrar con hechos, que será real. Sin previo aviso Ranma tomó mis manos y habló:

¿Pero, cómo te lo demuestro si te vas a ir?, en sus ojos noté miedo y tristeza y porque no un dejo de desesperación, realmente estaba siendo sincero enterneció mi corazón, y en un grito desesperado agregó, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

Acaricié su mejilla y con el corazón en mi otra mano le contesté. Pues que mejor que todo esto para demostrar cuánto nos queremos, son 6 meses si lo piensas no es tanto podemos escribirnos hablar por teléfono y los feriados puedes ir a visitarme no perderemos el contacto, esta vez haremos las cosas bien ya no somos unos niños, si logramos sostener esto quizás a mi regreso podemos hablar con la familia, ¿qué te parece?

Observé dudosa ante su respuesta, quizás fue una locura todo lo que dije.

No es lo que esperaba, pero prefiero eso a nada a no tener contacto ni saber de ti, menos ahora, pero quiero saber que nombre le pondremos a esto, no quiero decir que estemos comprometidos, pero eres muy importante y amigos no es una opción para mí, traté de decir eso en la más absoluta seriedad, los labios me temblaban por un breve momento, pero saqué coraje y haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza y ante los acontecimientos recientes entre ambos pregunté; ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Cap. 6 El secreto**

Por mucho tiempo esperé escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi ojiazul. Y si esto ¿no funciona?, mil veces quise estar sola, vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora, habían sido años reprimiendo lo que sentimos, lo intentaría era todo o nada y si al final el resultado no era lo esperado, al menos sacaría alguna experiencia de todo esto, al pensar el porqué de esta situación en tus besos encuentro la solución; _**SOLO POR TI.**_

Acepto Saotome, seremos novios, pero será nuestro secreto. Hasta que regrese. Sentí su calor en ese abrazo, ese contacto, seguridad indudablemente ese ojiazul revolucionaba todo mi ser, esa calidez de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo ciertamente no la encontraría en nadie más. Y entonces, nos fundimos en un delicado beso lleno de ternura sellando nuestro secreto. Luego de esa noche, la pesadilla desapareció.

Tras el trasnoche dormí más de lo habitual era Domingo y decidí ya era hora de comenzar mi día, cuando bajé mi papá y el tío Genma jugabas sus partidas habituales y Kasumi en cocina junto a la tía Nodoka apenas me vieron ambas con una amplia sonrisa me ofrecieron desayuno, lo cual agradecí, mientras comía busqué alrededor a mi "novio" no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en ese título, pero no tuve éxito no estaba, quizás dormía aún. Agradecí los alimentos, lavé mis utensilios y fui al dojo, tampoco estaba sentí un pequeño aire de decepción era mi último día y creí que podíamos aprovecharlo antes de mi partida, me estiré en el suelo y cerré mis ojos sin evitar recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Eran las 9 am y tomé algo de dinero de mis ahorros, en China había trabajado mucho para mantenerme y además participado de muchos torneos eso era muy bien pagado, no era un botarate y comencé a juntar todo lo que podía, dispuesto y directo iba a comprar algo que nos ayudaría a Akane y a mí a mantener la comunicación, una vez allí en pleno centro comercial comencé a ver los celulares, demasiados¡ todos de distintos precios y características, un vendedor se acercó a ofrecer sus productos y luego de un rato me decidí por una par bastante prácticos.

Espero que le agrade, no dejaba de pensar en mi preciosa "novia" y como la iba a extrañar, pero sacudí esos pensamientos y sólo quería disfrutar este día a su lado, iba de lo más cómodo con mi bolsa de compras cuando choqué o más bien me asaltaron con una bicicleta en pleno rostro. No puede ser!

Has regresado Ranma mi amor! decía una peli morada que no dejaba de estrujarme, Shampoo por favor suéltame quieres. Logré ponerme de pie y ella al fin se alejó. Debo irme tengo prisa, pero ella no me daba el paso.

Airen ha regresado para estar con Shampoo, estar muy feliz.

¿Qué? No entiendes, debo irme y no vine a buscarte. Que estés bien, y arranqué de ahí no podía perder tiempo y menos con ella. Me deslice lo más rápido posible dejando atrás a la peli morada.

Esto no quedar así, Airen ha vuelto y esta vez serás de Shampoo!

Entré a casa y en el comedor no estaba. Nabiki me vio de reojo, mientras tomaba una botana de su bolsa de frituras y con su tan singular forma de expresar, preguntó ¿quieres saber dónde está?

La miré, y gruñí por lo bajo. Como sabía que la buscaba. ¿Tan obvio era?

No te enojes, ex cuñadito. Creo que la vi pasar al dojo.

Eso de "ex" me molestaba como hubiera querido fregarle que somos "novios" pero tenía un acuerdo con mi tormento y no podía romperlo.

Cuando deslice la puerta del dojo ahí estaba, aquella mujer que me vuelve loco, estaba vestida con unas calzas negras que marcaban sus bellas piernas largas y sobre eso una faldita muy corta color rosa y una blusa que iba a tono, sus cabellos yacían sobre el limpio suelo y unos mechones se deslizaban por su rostro, y esa piel tan blanca y con un ligero tono perla sus espesas pestañas y esos labios rosa que me vi tentado de besar pero en ese lugar estábamos tan expuestos. Cuando me acerqué, ella sintió mi presencia giro su rostro y apenas me vio puso cara de pocos amigos.

¿Dónde has estado?, con un tono más bien a reproche; de cierta forma me gustaba que pidiera una explicación.

Buenos días!…. dije con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?, se sentó y yo frente a ella.

Pues salí temprano a comprar, y le pasé la bolsa. Miró intrigada, pero la recibió de buena forma, la miraba expectante quería ver su reacción.

Pero si es un teléfono celular! casi chillando y con cara de asombro, y hay dos¡

Si! uno es tuyo y el otro es mío, con estos aparatos podremos comunicarnos sin intermediarios mientras estés en la universidad, ¿qué te parece?

Y por esto no estabas, no era necesario este gasto Ranma, podríamos llamarnos al teléfono de la casa.

¿No te ha gustado la idea?, la miré algo decepcionado. Es que con esto tendríamos más intimidad, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, me refiero a que podemos llamarnos o mandar mensajes a la hora que queramos sin que los demás sospechen de lo nuestro.

Bueno eso es cierto. Y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Siendo así es una idea genial y práctica.

Y con eso comenzamos a abrir las respectivas cajas ver los folletos y aprender a utilizaros, nos entretuvimos un buen rato así hasta unas fotos sacamos, charlamos de todo un poco , de la universidad, de China, de mis aventuras de los torneos y reíamos como niños, cuánto tiempo esperamos por esto, pero el día se acortaba más, de pronto Kasumi nos llamó a almorzar, nos paramos de un salto, íbamos de la mano ella me seguía y justo antes de salir, ella tiró de mi mano para llamar mi atención, y sin aviso me besó, fue breve demasiado para mi gusto, miré sus hermosos ojos avellana y dijo: gracias por el regalo. Solo eso bastó tenía su aprobación, mi compra era un éxito.

Y con la mejor disposición, nos dirigimos al comedor a almorzar con la familia.

Almorzamos en completa calma, mi papá preguntó si estaba segura de viajar mañana, ya estaba decidido, solo son 6 meses. Mi ojiazul miraba el espacio tiempo y sabía que no le agradaba la idea pero la había aceptado. Fue un poco incómodo hablar de ello ahora que somos "novios" delante de todos pero ese pequeño detalle ellos no lo sabrían aún. Recogimos todo y ayude a lavar y ordenar. Luego me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando entré vi mi maleta, y antes de cerrar alguien se colaba a mi cuarto.

Ranma cuando terminarás con esa manía de entrar y salir cuando se te plazca.

No me regañes, quiero que salgamos, vamos por un par de mantecados.

Una ¿cita?, pero si ya no puedes transformarte en chica.

Aaah ya eso no me importa, en realidad nada interesa solo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero comer mantecado y en tu compañía.

Está bien, no perdamos tiempo y vamos. Al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

Salimos de casa, y mi mamá nos vio. Eso me costaría un cien de preguntas, luego lo resolvería.

Mientras nos servíamos el helado, vi una mancha en la camisa de Ranma, si era una ¿rueda?

¿Qué te pasó ahí? Dije apuntándole la ropa.

Ah? Si eso, cuando fui a comprar los móviles, Shampoo estampó su bicicleta encima. Lo dije sin importancia, pues en realidad así era. Pero mi chica enarcó una ceja y muy seria dijo:

¿Y? ….. ¿Nada más?...

Tragué el pedazo de mantecado, por unos segundos se congeló mi cerebro. Lo mismo de siempre Akane, dijo puras tonterías que había vuelto por ella etc…

No le presté atención, me marche de allí muy rápido.

Esa gata, babosa como la detesto! y ahora que no estaré aprovechara cada momento para colgarse de tu cuello. Hervía mi sangre de solo pensarla a esa atrevida, le daría su merecido.

Eso no va a suceder, ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Además estaré ocupado trabajando y en mi tiempo libre no estaré en casa. Seguía engullendo cucharadas de mi mantecado.

¿Trabajar, y no estar en casa? ¿Es en serio?

Dejé mi postre por unos segundos, la mire fijamente y que ganas de mandar todo al mismísimo carajo, tomarla e irnos lejos, pero eso era un sueño, volviendo a mi realidad y a su pregunta le respondí:

Por supuesto debo trabajar, me acostumbré en China y aquí haré lo mismo. Además quiero ahorrar tengo planes y con respecto a mis días libres, viajaré sin falta a visitar a mi novia.

Como una punzada, así sentía en mi corazón cada vez que decía la palabra novia. Era como una pequeña descarga de adrenalina y que fuese solo nuestro secreto le agregaba más emoción. Su respuesta hizo que me contentara con la idea de sus visitas, y sin más cambiamos de tema y caminamos hacia un parque cercano. Nos acomodamos en una banca y observábamos el ir y venir de la gente, las mascotas jugando y risitas por doquier de algunos niños, de pronto sentí su tibia mano tocar la mía, mirábamos al frente entretenidos, pero ese leve rose, ese contacto creo que a ambos nos daba seguridad, transmitía cariño, giré mi rostro y automáticamente él también, parecíamos un par de bobos ambos sonreímos con una mirada cómplice a la cual nos estábamos acostumbrando acortando distancias y sin importar nada nos unimos en un profundo beso, suave pausado, y a veces con un toque de intensidad provocando que nuestros corazones aceleraran su ritmo, fue largo y exquisito, como anhelaba a ese hombre cuánto lo extrañé, al separarnos por falta de aire, dijo _**te extrañé tanto y te extrañaré aún más.**_

_**Cap. 7: **__**La Despedida**_

Regresamos a casa al atardecer, ya casi era hora de cenar. Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando mamá esperaba en el pasillo. Rodé los ojos, que fastidio.

Hijo quiero conversar contigo, en un tono autoritario pero afable.

¿Qué sucede?, entramos a la habitación.

Akane se va mañana, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?, sin rodeos y con una mirada firme, Nodoka Saotome se plantó a torturarme.

Intenté parecer desinteresado, ella ha tomado una decisión y nosotros hace mucho ya no somos nada, en realidad nunca lo fuimos todo eso del compromiso fue arreglado por ustedes, espeté sin tapujos.

Eso es cierto, pero antes de tu partida su relación iba bien, estás ¿Seguro?, porque los vi muy animados conversando en el dojo, y hace un rato salieron, ¿a dónde fueron?

Mamá comenzaba a exasperarme, y no me dejaría hasta darle una respuesta asertiva; eso solo fue por los viejos tiempos pura amistad dimos unas vueltas y conversamos nada más. Le di la espalda para que no viera mi rostro rojo al pensar en la escena del parque.

No engañes a tu corazón Saotome! Y mucho peor a tu madre, porque siento que no eres sincero.

Maldición no podía engañarla tan fácil, la miré por encima de mi hombro, ya soy un adulto creo que lo del compromiso arreglado ya pasó, cuando me enamore todos lo sabrán, ahora solo quiero trabajar y entrenar debo mantener el honor de la familia. Respiré aliviado creo que con eso me dejará en paz.

Tienes razón hijo ya eres todo un hombre, pero no debes estar solo por mucho tiempo, ella es perfecta para ti. Lucha por su amor si te interesa sino la estadía en esta casa será breve. ¿Comprendes?

Tragué saliva, y solo asentí. Ella se fue dejándome helado. Tenía razón sin compromiso para que vivir allí. Buscar otra casa no era problema es solo que todo lo que pertenecía a ella quedaría ahí. Y aunque son 6 meses nada más, no quería ni imaginar estar más lejos de ella.

Ya era noche y Ranma no llegaba, habíamos quedado en que me daría las buenas noches, mi tren partía temprano, después de la cena todos se despidieron y deseaban buen viaje y éxito en los estudios, les dije que no quería despedidas en la estación, partiría sola.

De pronto la ventana se abrió, y pude ver en la obscuridad la silueta perfecta de mi novio. Se acercó a la cama y casi en un susurro me llamó.

Akane, ¿estas despierta?

Por qué tardaste tanto. Hizo un ademán para que le diera un lado en la cama, moví un poco mi cuerpo y se recostó a mi lado, me abrazó fuerte como si tratara de evitar una caída. Entonces comprendí que estaba sufriendo. En absoluto silencio quedamos por unos minutos, solo el calor de nuestros cuerpos nos mantenía despiertos. Iba a hablar pero no alcancé.

Debes descansar, mañana comienza tu aventura, acariciaba mi cabello sentía su pecho subir y bajar muy acelerado.

Ranma, solo es un semestre el tiempo pasa muy rápido, dedicaré toda mi energía en los estudios y destacaré lo prometo.

Mas te vale niña boba, serás la mejor artista de todo Japón tus pinturas se exhibirán en las mejores galerías del mundo.

Acomode mi rostro para perderme en ese par azul tan profundos, te extrañaré, dije casi sin aliento.

La besé en su frente, mi corazón se alegraba de escuchar eso, aunque en el fondo sentía tristeza por su inminente partida. Descansa, iba a incorporarme pero ella no me soltaba, la miré dudoso.

No te vayas, quedémonos así quiero este recuerdo para cuando esté lejos.

Volví a abrazarla, ella se acomodó en mi pecho y en cuestión de segundos los dos nos sumimos en un profundo sueño.

Era una fría mañana de Lunes ya estábamos en la estación, en unas horas estaría en Saitama. Insistió tanto en acompañarme hasta la estación de trenes, simplemente no pude negarme. Ranma fue a corroborar el boleto, y no podía dejar de pensar que habíamos amanecido juntos mis mejillas se coloreaban, fue tan reconfortante.

Por los altavoces llamaban a los pasajeros a subir al tren en 5 minutos partía. Ya nos habíamos dicho todo, nos abrazamos, nuestros movimientos eran naturales nos leíamos cada instante, nos besamos por última vez para despedirnos, esta vez fue demandante y urgente como si no existiera nada algo ansioso nervioso pero lleno de amor, apenas abrí algo los labios y ya invadía mi boca con su atrevida lengua, jugaba con su trenza y el no soltaba mi cintura, un fuego en la boca del estómago comenzaba a subir por todo mi ser, en ese beso nos dijimos más de lo que podíamos haber dicho en años, lo amaba y era mutuo no cabía duda. Sonaban los trenes avisando que ya casi partían, entonces nos separamos.

Cuídate mucho. Dije sin que se notase mi tristeza.

Lo haré, al momento que le guiñaba un ojo, tú también. Y caminé con mi maleta hacia el tren. Subí y desde allí alzaba mi mano para despedirme.

Comenzó a moverse el tren, dejando atrás todo lo que era familiar, la nostalgia invadió mis pensamientos, llevé una mano a mis labios y sin dudarlo un momento lo que más extrañaría serían tus labios.

**Cap. 8: Pequeños cambios**

El viaje se me hizo eterno, no podía dejar de pensar en mi ojiazul ya quería bajarme y estirar la piernas, revisé mi agenda con la dirección de la pensión donde viviría por algunos meses, revisé mi móvil y tenía señal aunque nada de mensajes, apenas llegue a ese lugar avisaré que estoy bien. De pronto avisaron la próxima parada, esa era la mía así es que me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mi maleta y mi mochila al hombro, revisé que no se quedara nada y caminé hacia la salida, no era la única que bajaba allí, al fin se detuvo el tren y abrió sus puertas, bajé sin problemas dirigí mi atención a un mapa que estaba situado en un panel con muchas direcciones, tenía más menos claro cómo debía llegar. A las afueras de la estación había un paradero de buses y otro de taxis, aceleré el paso para tomar uno y cuando iba abrir la puerta un sujeto también iba a hacer lo mismo, lo miré algo irritada por su intervención y creo que se dio cuenta.

Oh discúlpeme, dijo muy amablemente. Si usted lleva más prisa por favor suba.

Ante ello, le di las gracias subí mi mochila, pero él me interrumpió.

No se esfuerce, le subo la maleta. Con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Tanta amabilidad? Pensé, ni siquiera lo conozco. Y en total defensiva le quité mi maleta.

No gracias puedo sola, espeté. Y cerré la puerta, dándole las indicaciones al chofer.

Miré por espejo del taxi, y el tipo "amable" quedó mirando muy extrañado como se iba mi taxi. Quizás fui una antipática, pero es una ciudad nueva no conozco a nadie aún, menos un hombre no debía fiarme tan fácil de nadie.

Llegando a la pensión, era una casona enorme con muchas ventanas pintada de amarillo y marcos negros con mucho patio y a tan solo unas cuadras de la Universidad y la locomoción. Cuando ingresé había un pequeño recibidor, una mujer de mediana edad muy seria, saludo apenas entré.

Buenos días, en ¿qué puedo ayudarla? Dijo con algo de indiferencia.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Akane Tendo soy estudiante de la Universidad de Saitama ellos hicieron los arreglos para mi estadía aquí. Ella miró un cuaderno y buscaba mi nombre.

Señorita Tendo, mi nombre es Isamu soy la encargada y su habitación queda en el segundo piso, es la puerta 2C, estas son sus llaves debe cuidarlas, hay algunos horarios para la lavandería y el comedor y los jardines son de acceso libre, si tiene dudas por favor no dude en decirlo.

Di las gracias, tomé mis cosas y subí las escaleras, en el segundo piso había 4 puertas busqué la mía, introduje mis llaves y entré. Era una habitación espaciosa una cama bien arreglada y cerca de la ventana un pequeño escritorio con un florero tipo tubo eso me agradó, un armario pequeño pero creo que cabrían mis cosas, dejé mis maletas al lado de la cama, caminé un poco abrí las cortinas y la ventana para dar paso a una brisa fresca. Vi una puerta hacia el fondo encontré un baño pequeño un lavabo, y una ducha, agradecí no tener que compartir el baño con desconocidos, noté todo limpio, entonces recordé que debía hacer unas llamadas y organizarme lo antes posible pues debía ir a la universidad a tomar mis ramos y horarios.

Llamé a casa y contestó Kasumi.

¿Diga?...

Soy Akane, ya estoy en Saitama.

Me alegro mucho hermanita, le avisaré a todos, por favor cuídate.

Si, lo haré los llamaré cuando pueda, adiós.

Adiós.

Regresé a casa con un ánimo de la real mierda! ya estaba Kasumi con su sonrisa de siempre invitándome a desayunar. No gracias, dije lo más apagado posible. Subí a mi habitación y trataba de asimilar su partida, miraba la hora en el móvil a cada momento, era una locura daba vueltas como un maldito condenado en el futón, aun no entiendo cómo pude guardar la compostura frente a ella, solo deseaba que se fuese tranquila. Tenía el estómago revuelto y un nudo en el pecho que a veces oprimía tan fuerte que me faltaba el aliento. De pronto una llamada, estaba tan nervioso que casi se cae el bendito aparato de mis manos, era mi hermoso tormento en una video llamada, mi corazón dio un vuelco y contesté lo más rápido que mis torpes manos lo permitieron.

Hola! Ranma, con su mejor sonrisa.

Hola ¿cómo llegaste?, ansioso de saber su respuesta.

Muy bien se me ha hecho algo largo el viaje pero ya estoy instalada, mira esta será mi habitación, ¿te gusta?... mostraba con detalles todos los enceres.

Si! se ve agradable, me alegro que hayas tenido buen viaje.

Gracias, hasta tengo baño es pequeño pero es personal. Debo ir a la Universidad a tomar mis horarios y comprar algunas cosas.

Oh claro, ve tranquila y hablamos más tarde cuando estés desocupada.

Te extraño, no lo olvides. Y se despidió mandando un beso.

Yo también, dije y cortamos.

De alguna manera esa llamada había animado mi día y resuelto bajé comer algo y saldría en busca de trabajo. Eso sin duda mantendría mi mente ocupada.

Ya eran 3 semanas en Saitama, la Universidad era muy similar a la de Nerima ¿la diferencia? Las personas. Ya tenía mis horarios y me encantaba asistir a las clases de pintura y debatir de algunos artistas prominentes y sus distintas técnicas como Itu Shinui o Kuroda Seiki entre otros.

Todos los días hablábamos por el móvil con Ranma, por lo general en las noches antes de dormir, así nos contábamos nuestro día. Abrieron el dojo a público y tenían un grupito de alumnos, mi ojiazul era su sensei hablaba muy orgulloso de su avance con sus estudiantes, amaba escuchar sus clases, aunque en realidad amaba solo escuchar su voz. Cada vez que sonaba el móvil la ilusión y la emoción recorrían cada fibra de mi cuerpo. También consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo como vendedor de artículos de combate y ropa apta para aquello, ganaría comisiones y todo eso para sus dichosos ahorros. Y bueno por mi parte, había hecho amistad con una compañera de clases, Shinju era su nombre, ella residía muy cerca y a veces venía a mi pensión para realizar ciertos trabajos. Un día saliendo de mi habitación volví a topar con el hombre del taxi, solo que él salía de uno de los dormitorios aledaños, nos miramos con sorpresa.

Pero si es la chica enojona del taxi, dijo en tono chistoso. ¿Aún eres malas pulgas?

Abrí los ojos como plato ante su atrevimiento. ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso te conozco?

Es cierto, me presento mi nombre es Hikaru y al parecer somos vecinos. Extendió su mano muy sonriente.

Lo miré con fastidio, me irritaba. Voy atrasada, adiós. Y di la vuelta bajando la escala. Es un atrevido "enojona" ¿Quién se cree? Lo que me faltaba topármelo cada día por ser vecinos.

Caminaba a paso largo y rápido, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Inmediatamente tensé mi cuerpo y en una reacción de defensa apenas girando lo tomé lo giré y lo boté al suelo.

Pero que ruda eres! sólo quería disculparme por llamarte "enojona".

Quedé algo estupefacta, pero la culpa era de él. Bueno no debes tomarme por sorpresa, y le ofrecí mi mano.

Ya está bien, dejémoslo así. Dijo con tono de rendición, levantando ambas manos.

Lo observé y debía tener mi edad era más alto casi como mi ojiazul, de tez blanca y cabellos castaños algunos mechones caían sobre sus ojos color verde esmeralda y tenía porte de galán, notaba que se ejercitaba.

Akaneeee! un grito chillón me sacó de mis pensamientos, desde la otra esquina era mi nueva amiga Shinju saltando y levantando las manos para que la viera. ¿Acaso cree que estoy sorda? Con semejante grito la hubiese escuchado hasta en el dojo de mi casa en Nerima. Le hice una seña para que me esperara.

Así es que ese es tu nombre ¿no?

Tendo Akane y ahora si adiós.

Camino a la Universidad, Shinju no paraba de preguntar por el hombre de cabellos castaños. Me limité a decirle que era un vecino y que acababa de enterarme de su nombre y que jamás lo había visto.

Estoy segura que lo he visto antes. Decía muy convencida. Pero ¿Dónde? Aaah pero si ya recordé, justamente aquí en la Universidad él es sobrino del rector y estudia una carrera comercial economía creo.

Está muy guapo ¿No crees? Con tono muy coqueto.

Pues si tanto te gusta, ve y díselo boba. Y solté una carcajada.

Shinju era muy bonita, un poco más alta que yo delgada, ojos marrones, cabello rosa hasta los hombros y algunas pecas en su rostro le daban un toque infantil.

Luego de reírnos un rato, dijo: lo decía por ti Akane. Se nota que le gustas.

¿De qué hablas? Si apenas lo conozco.

No seas así, apenas llevas 3 semanas aquí deberías probar conocerlo. Dijo muy suelta de cuerpo.

No insistas por favor, sabes que estoy abocada a mis estudios y además tengo novio. Muy orgullosa lo saqué a colación aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme ante mi revelación.

Pero ¿cómo? No me habías contado. En son de reclamo, es verdad o solo lo dices para que corte ¿el tema?

Shinju de veras, como mentiría con eso. Es solo que reservo con mucha cautela mi relación. Espero respetes lo que te acabo de confesar.

Ok amiga, veo tu seriedad. Caso cerrado con el guapo de Hikaru.

Y por fin terminó con el temita, y entramos justo a clases.

Y así pasó la semana, de vez en cuando me topaba con el vecino en áreas verdes de la Universidad, o en la misma pensión, saludaba de forma cordial, hasta en el casino en realidad era casi inevitable vivíamos en el mismo lugar y estudiábamos juntos solo que en distintas carreras, varias veces lo pillé observándome eso me incomodaba, pero lo ignoraba.

Ya casi son dos meses aquí, estaba debajo un árbol con mi libro comiendo una manzana muy a gusto observando una pintura de Romeo y Julieta besándose y a mi mente vinieron recuerdos, como extrañaba sus besos, añoraba verlo y la nostalgia invadió mi ser. Tome el móvil y saqué una foto salía yo con el libro abierto mostrando la imagen con ese hermoso árbol de fondo y se la envié a mi amado. De pronto mi paz fue interrumpida por unos grandes ojos verdes que se plantaban frente a mí.

Hola vecina ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias. Respondí de forma escueta.

¿Qué lees? Preguntó muy interesado.

Le mostré el título. Y pegué otro mordisco a mi manzana.

Que romántica, tengo unas obras similares. Si quieres te presto algunos.

¿Enserio?, gracias lo tomaré en cuenta.

Hubo un silencio, algo incómodo. De pronto sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje.

Si quieres puedo tomarte la foto. En tono muy servicial.

¿Foto? No gracias ya lo hice. Era obvio que me había visto en el acto.

¿Es para tu familia? Imagino que los extrañas.

Pues sí, el hogar los amigos. Aunque mantengo constante comunicación.

Ya veo, no te molesto más vecina adiós.

Nos despedimos con un gesto, pensaba ¿qué había sido todo eso?

De alguna manera ese hombre era intrigante. Era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto y para mantener alguna conversación, quizás Shinju tenía razón, pero rápidamente deseché esa alternativa de mi cabeza.

Tomé el móvil, y era un mensaje de Ranma: "_**también extraño besarte" te ves hermosa.**_ Solo esa foto bastó para que conectáramos, ambos sentíamos igual. Tan roja como mi manzana y con mariposas en el estómago caminé a casa.

Estaba en el trabajo cuando el móvil recibió un mensaje, era la más bella imagen, Akane sonriendo mostrándome a Romeo y Julieta besándose, me sorprendió casi nunca nos hablamos temprano, pero entendí el mensaje al instante. La extrañaba más que cuando estuve en China. Le respondí y volví a mis labores pensando que se aproximaba un fin de semana largo días festivos y aprovecharía de ir a ver a mi dulce tormento. Estos dos meses han sido duros sin ella, pero el trabajo y el dojo me han ayudado a sobrevivir, aunque Shampoo no deja de hostigarme cada vez que puede, no sé cómo hacerle entender que me deje en paz. En casa todo sigue tranquilo, aunque a veces creo que solo yo noto tanto su ausencia.

**Cap. 9: Cuenta regresiva.**

Tenía todo planeado, al fin ya era mitad de semana el viernes comenzaba los días festivos y viajaría a primera hora de la mañana. Akane iría a buscarme a la estación. En casa reclamaron porque ella no venía, aprovechando esos días, pero dijo que debía estudiar mucho. Nadie sospechaba que en realidad estaríamos juntos. Por mi parte, mi madre no dejaba de hacer preguntas. ¿Por qué te vas? Y las ¿clases?, son solo unos días, dije sin preocupación. Además hice los arreglos con mis alumnos, y por el trabajo no me preocupaba ya que el dueño decidió no abrir, muy ventajoso para mis planes. Estaba tan ansioso que ya tenía lista una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa para esos días. Les dije que necesitaba meditar y descansar. Pero a Nodoka Saotome no la engañaba, escudriñaba mis reacciones y todos mis movimientos, no hizo más preguntas lo cual agradecí. En un par de horas comenzaba la clase para niños de unos 10 años, eran muy enérgicos y daban lo mejor de sí. Había tiempo de sobra y fui al centro a comprar un obsequio para mi amada, tenía algo en mente y con eso fui directo a una tienda de joyería. Salí muy satisfecho con mi compra, solo espero le agrade. Aproveché de pasar por la estación por mis boletos ida y vuelta solo quedaba confirmar la hora de regreso una vez estando allí. Subí a mi cuarto, tomé la pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color rojo, volví a observar su contenido era simple pero hermoso, la cerré y la guardé en mi mochila. Observé la hora y corrí al dojo a calentar, ya casi llegarían mis alumnos.

Miércoles ya! las clases terminaron temprano hoy, fui a casa quería dormir un poco y es que me la pasaba estudiando y notaba unas ligeras ojeras bajo mis ojos, iba llegando a mi puerta y me he encontrado con Hikaru.

Hola vecina, levantó su mano en señal de saludo.

Respondí de igual manera.

Qué bueno que te veo, quería ofrecerte unas obras que poseo en mi cuarto. Invitándome a entrar, muy amistoso.

Solo me asomé en el marco de su puerta, no quise entrar no era apropiado.

Mientras buscaba en un pequeño librero, observé su espacio muy similar al mío. Todo ordenado tenía una fotografía en su escritorio, pero no alcancé a verla pues me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Los encontré! dijo alegre.

Gracias, apenas los termine los devolveré. He hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

No te apures, ya los he visto unas 10 veces, aunque el arte no es lo mío.

Bueno debo entrar, estando ya en el pasillo.

Cuando termines podemos comentarlo, si deseas.

Claro porque no, adiós! sonreí amablemente. Y él también entró a su cuarto.

Dejé los libros en el escritorio, y caí rendida en mi cama no me di ni cuenta cuando sucumbí ante el cansancio.

Desperté como a las 20:00 horas era tarde. Realmente dormí mucho pero me sentía muy repuesta. Recordé que debía preparar la estadía de mi ojiazul, podía quedarse conmigo si él quisiera. Pensar en eso ponía mis hormonas en un tobogán de sube y baja sin paradas. Ya había dado aviso a la encargada hace dos semanas atrás, recibiría una visita, sólo debía cancelar un recargo extra por los días al momento de su llegada.

Fui por una ducha, y que gratificante fue sentir la lluvia de agua caliente caer por mi cuerpo. Mientras menos tiempo quedaba para verlo más lo extrañaba, que ansias de abrazarlo y comerlo a besos, solté una risita ante mis ocurrencias. Comí algo ligero y eché un vistazo a uno de los libros prestado por mi vecino. Pinturas japonesas con distintos estilos y algunas contemporáneas. Muy entretenida estuve, hasta que el móvil timbró. Con mi mejor sonrisa respondí ese video llamado.

Jueves y estábamos en la última clase, Shinju me hablaba de una fiesta de la Universidad que se realizaría el viernes por la noche en un local bastante céntrico, no paraba de decir que estaría genial que por que no aprovechábamos ya que era feriado etc. No era de mi interés, además venía mi ojiazul. Como le decía para no herirla.

Akane! ¿me oyes?

Ah? Si lo de la fiesta. Repuse sin ánimos.

Pero que cara pones, ¿acaso nunca has asistido a una?

La verdad, no. Es que no me llama la atención.

Pero amiga, nos divertiremos un rato, podemos bailar y cantar. Además habrá más gente de la Universidad. Seguía muy entusiasmada.

Shinju… es que… tendré visita el fin de semana. Sentía el calor en mis mejillas. No acostumbro a hablar de él con nadie, aunque le estimaba era muy recelosa de ello.

Ooh! ya entiendo, que lástima. Con cara de leve decepción. Te lo tenías guardado eh Tendo? ¿Hace cuánto no lo ves?

Dos meses, y llega mañana muy temprano. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción.

Que romántico, espero me lo presentes algún día.

Claro que sí. Y la tomé por el brazo para continuar.

¿Y porque no vas con él? Podría invitar a alguien y vamos en parejas.

No te rindes ¿Cierto? Y nos largamos a reír.

Por favor piénsalo y me mandas un mensaje. ¿Ok?

Vale, te aviso. Nos despedimos y seguí mi camino a casa.

La idea de ir en parejas me ha entusiasmado, pero no sé si Ranma estará de acuerdo, lo intentaré mañana cuando estemos juntos.

**Cap. 10: Reencuentro**

Hacía frío camino a la estación, apenas llegué fui por té caliente a un negocio, mientras esperaba el llamado a subir. Terminé mi bebida y subí ya iba en camino, mi estómago se revolvía por dentro creo que sentía nervios, como es posible el gran Ranma Saotome ¿nervioso? No podía negar que solo ella causaba ese efecto en mí. Y es que había soñado con este día desde que se fue, miré mi móvil y en una hora más llegaría a mi destino.

Sonó mi alarma, y me levanté casi saltando de la cama. Casi corrí a la ducha, que me pongo, hace frio miré entre mis ropas y elegí unos jeans mis tenis y una polera de color malva de mangas largas, cogí una chaqueta azul y una carterita pequeña llevaba mis cosas personales y el móvil, miré mi cabello un poco más largo usé una cinta para que no callera todo sobre mi rostro pero lo dejé suelto, crema en manos y rostro un toque de perfume, me vi en el espejo y sonreí, un poco de brillo en los labios y listo¡ tomé mis llaves y salí rauda a buscar a mi ojiazul.

Miré la hora creo que aún no llega. Faltaban unos minutos, mi corazón iba cada vez más rápido, de pronto venía acercándose un tren tardó unos minutos en parar, abrió sus puertas y comenzó a bajar un mar de gente, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en uno sólo, único e incomparable. Cada vez estaba más apuesto, con su característico cabello negro azabache y su trenza, vestía unos pantalones negros, zapatillas deportivas, y encima un polerón tipo canguro color azul marino y sobre eso una chaqueta negra con bolsillos, traía una mochila al hombro, miraba a todos lados buscándome, sonreí por dentro, levanté mi mano derecha haciéndole señas y justo ahí nuestras miradas se cruzaron fue como un golpe de electricidad recorriendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo, estoy casi segura de que a él le pasó igual. Puso su mejor sonrisa las más encantadora y seductora que pudo dar en ese momento, sentía cual imán nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse por el poder de la tracción, se cruzaba gente sin embargo no podía dejar de verle, a pocos centímetros quedamos, frente a frente, estaba jodidamente pérdida en esos ojos azules, en un trance total y absoluto sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura apegándome por completo a su cuerpo, apenas abrió esos labios y no aguantaba más puse mis manos en su cuello y en un movimiento mutuo nos fundimos en el más envolvente beso, suave, extrañándonos, deseándonos, pronto nuestras lenguas se cruzaron, era toda una danza dentro de nuestras bocas, probando esa dulce miel que nos fue negada por estos dos meses. De pronto caí en que estábamos en pleno lugar público, pero que importaba! Al fin estaba con el dueño de mi corazón. Pero la falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos. Me abrazó tan fuerte y al oído me dijo:

"Como extrañaba tu aroma a chocolate blanco y tus besos"

Como de costumbre, mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

También te extrañe por fin juntos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vamos a desayunar, cerca de aquí hay un sitio muy bueno.

Buena idea, necesito energías!

Y salimos de la estación tomados de la mano como lo que éramos un par de novios enamorados.

Nos sentamos en una mesa pegados a un gran ventanal, pedimos y mientras esperábamos nos poníamos al día con detalles que por teléfono no hacíamos. Se veía tan bella, pareciera que el tiempo solo aumentaba su perfección. Sí eso era la mujer más perfecta de la tierra, ¿qué había hecho yo para merecerla?, como un bobo me traía, no podía dejar de observar cada detalle en ella.

Te ha crecido el cabello, te ves tan hermosa.

Gracias, le dije con timidez aun me costaba acostumbrarme a nuestro nuevo trato más afable, lleno de cumplidos, y cariño. Creo que es parte de la madures. Nos trajeron la comida, y comenzamos a degustar.

Y bueno, ¿adónde me llevarás?, porque no conozco el sitio, hoy señorita Tendo usted será mi guía turístico ¿qué tal?

Jajajaja me parece una buena idea, aunque no frecuento muchos lugares me la paso directo de la Universidad a la pensión y viceversa pero podemos aprovechar de conocer lugares que no he podido visitar.

Eso sería genial, dije muy entusiasmado.

No perdamos más tiempo, fuimos a Tobu Zoo es un parque de atracciones y tienen animales, nos divertimos mucho allí se nos fue la mañana, ya casi era hora de almorzar, y a mi ojiazul le gruñía el estómago. Buscamos un local de comida, y nos quedamos con unos ricos okonimiyakis.

Me ha encantado el paseo, mi guía ha sido excelente. Guiñaba un ojo.

Pues que bien, esa es la idea. Ahora podríamos ir a un parque muy bello que piensa el señor Saotome?

En eso, timbra mi móvil era Shinju con un mensaje. ¿"lo convenciste"?

Es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

Ah? Si y se puede saber ¿qué quiere?

Es que hoy hay una fiesta de la Universidad, es en la noche y me ha estado invitando pero le dije que mi novio vendría, y que…. No pude terminar me interrumpió.

Para, para le has contado a tu amiga lo de ¿nosotros? Con cara de incrédulo y cierto asombro.

Sí que tiene de malo, ¿te molesta? Se cruzó de brazos, quedamos en silencio.

La verdad, para nada! por mí que lo sepan todos y ya, eres mi único amor que el mundo se entere. Dijo muy suelto de cuerpo, acomodándose en su lugar.

En todo este tiempo, nunca me había dicho eso, "su único amor" quedé estupefacta, el jamás es tan abierto en sus sentimientos, ha madurado y quizás la distancia y todo lo que hemos vivido ha ayudado a eso. Más que alagada me sentí feliz de serlo. Estoy segura de que el percibió mi reacción ante tamaña declaración. A veces no hacían faltas las palabras y eso era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de nuestra relación. Mejor seguía con la conversación.

Entonces ¿te animas?

¿Tú quieres ir?

Voy pero solo si es contigo.

Pues vamos! Pero debo ver lo de mi alojamiento antes.

Eso ya lo tengo arreglado. Esta vez le guiñe mi ojo.

Paquete completo mi guía! hasta de eso se ha preocupado, qué más puedo ¿pedir?

Solo dame un minuto, le confirmare. "ok amiga, vamos"

"genial! ya tengo pareja, juntémonos en la entrada del local"

Salimos y caminamos a la parada de taxis.

Creo que el paseo, quedará pospuesto por hoy. Le dije muy seria.

¿Enserio? Con cara de dudas, miraba mi ojiazul.

Si, subamos al taxi.

En unos minutos llegamos a mi pensión.

Hemos llegado! aquí vivo. Mostrándole la casa de tres pisos.

Entremos, y lo tomé de la mano casi tirándolo, creo que lo noquee con mi decisión de llevarlo hasta allí. Llegamos al recibidor. Estaba la encargada con la cara más aburrida de la vida.

Buenas tardes! quiero cancelar la estadía de mi visita, son dos noches¡

Mi cerebro trataba de entender lo que acababa de hacer y decir mi precioso tormento. Cuando dijo que tenía mi alojamiento listo, no imaginé que era con ella. Es decir ni en mis mejores sueños. Estaba en un pequeño shock! debía componerme antes de que se diera cuenta.

Claro, dijo la encargada anotó en un cuaderno. Akane canceló, y sin más subimos por unas escalas hasta el segundo piso. La seguía tomados de la mano, me gustaba que ella no la soltara. Y debo admitir que me ha encantado su iniciativa de quedarme con ella, fue una muy grata sorpresa.

Llegamos dijo, y me invitó a pasar. Con una mirada furtiva, decidida nada de infantil sino toda una mujer. Amaba esa actitud.

¿Quieres algo? Ponte cómodo. Me saqué la chaqueta y él también, dejó su mochila al lado de mi escritorio. Me pidió el baño, mientras acomodaba unas cosas, miré la hora y era temprano no pasaban de las 5 de la tarde. Salió del baño sin su polerón con una camiseta de tirantes anchos color negro, mordí mi labio inferior, por dios sus brazos fuertes a la vista y ese pecho bien marcado sobresalían de la tela ante tanto entrenamiento, hizo que mi cuerpo volviera a experimentar esa electricidad pero esta vez con una intensidad que ahogaba mi respiración.

¿Desde cuándo planeaste esto? Se acercaba de manera inquisitiva, automáticamente retrocedí hasta acorralarme entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

¿Qué cosa?, sabía a qué se refería pero decidí jugar un rato. Sosteniendo mi mirada.

Vamos, Akane lo de mi alojamiento, puso sus manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Hace un par de semanas hice algunas averiguaciones, tragué saliva y continué, no ponen problemas en visitas solo hay que pagar un recargo. De nuevo esa descarga eléctrica.

¿Estás segura de esto? Porque ya no somos unos niños y la última vez lo único que frenó nuestros deseos fue el hecho de que estábamos en casa con toda tu familia cerca. Enarcó una ceja con la mirada más seductora posible.

Abrí mis ojos, ante ese recuerdo, tenía toda la razón. Quizás fue precipitado avanzar hasta esto. Momento! pero si no hemos hecho nada. Ya basta de estupideces.

No te agrada la idea de ¿quedarte conmigo?

Ya te lo dije, que todos se enteren que te Amo!

De nuevo, dos veces "su único amor" "te amo", simplemente sucumbo ante sus declaraciones. Cada vez se acorta más el espacio entre nosotros, siento su respiración tan cerca de mi nariz, solo una leve inclinación y caería presa en sus labios, en su querer envuelta en esos brazos todo lo demás sobraba, era tiempo de responder a sus dichos, nunca hubo dudas, solo un periodo de dolor, siempre lo he amado, y hoy más que nunca sentía la fuerza de ese amor ardiendo en mi pecho, ya de que servía ¿ahí dentro? Si frente a mi estaba el causante de todo. Y tan sólo a unos milímetros de besarnos, le dije:

Te amo. Abrió sus enormes ojos azules, sonrió seductoramente, se acercó hasta mi oído para apenas susurrar unas palabras.

"No hay forma de escapar", mi amor.

Entonces, comenzamos a besarnos en distintos ritmos, me colgué de su cuello y él cruzaba sus brazos por mi cintura, cada vez más intenso nuestras lenguas jugaban una con la otra, sentí sus manos bajar hasta mis muslos y ahí me levantó tenía mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, seguíamos pegados a la puerta sus labios cada vez eran más demandantes, nos separamos por falta de aire y acto seguido comenzó a besar mi cuello llegaba hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, subía y bajaba sin cesar realizando pequeños mordiscos que me estaban volviendo loca, un mar de sensaciones excitantes invadían mi cuerpo, tiraba de su trenza cada vez que sentía esa corriente. Nos movimos lentamente pero sin dejar de besarnos hasta llegar a la cama, pronto comencé a subir su camiseta tocaba todo su frente, su pecho agitado por la pasión y en un movimiento rápido ambos ya estábamos a piel descubierta de la parte superior, nos incorporamos quedando encima de él, trataba de desabrochar mi ropa interior torpemente, ante las ansias terminó por romperlo, lo miré con reproche, pero entonces nuestra piel desnuda comenzó un suave rose, nos recostamos y con sus ojos azules no paraba de observar mi desnudez, no sentía vergüenza, ya era de él siempre lo fui. Comenzó a besarme el vientre y subía hasta llegar a mis dos abultados montes, pasando su lengua por el centro de ellos reaccionando al instante colocándose duros, solté un gemido ante esa osadía, sentía una ligera humedad en mi zona baja, la excitación era enorme. Con movimientos rápidos nos deshicimos del resto de la ropa, pronto vi a mi novio con su prominente miembro frente a mí y en total erección rosaban nuestras intimidades, entonces me miró buscando aprobación, abrí cómodamente mis piernas invitándolo a proseguir, en cosas de segundos sentí una estocada penetrar hasta el fondo, cerré mis ojos ante el dolor, fueron unos segundos ambos unidos al fin quedamos quietos, pronto mi amado comenzó a mover sus caderas muy suave, en un vaivén que comencé a disfrutar, iba lento totalmente sensual, nos besábamos, nos amábamos, el ritmo cambió ante la urgencia más rápido, embriagada en un éxtasis de placer gemía, eso más lo incitaba a continuar con sus embestidas, hasta que sentí una contracción que hizo que tocara el cielo, pronto él al notar eso aceleró su cometido, derramando su ser dentro. Quedamos así por un momento, nuestros pechos agitados y sudados subían y bajaban por el ejercicio antes realizado, luego Ranma se acomodó a mi lado y por mi parte en su pecho, nos habíamos entregado en total complicidad, fuimos uno solo en cuerpo y alma, nos pertenecíamos y eso nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo jamás.

Giré para verla mejor, y contemplarla habíamos hecho el amor, y sentía que todo era un sueño pero no.

Te amo Akane, estoy perdido por ti ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Asentí, y lo besé muy breve.

Creo que aún hay tiempo, dijo muy entretenido.

¿Para qué? Con cara de duda.

Para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Acto seguido comenzó a besarme sin reparos y con toda confianza, ambos sumergidos en ese dulce néctar amándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, volviendo a ser suya y él mío.

Desperté por que sonó el móvil con un mensaje: "amiga, ya vienes en camino" pegué un salto y asusté a Ranma despertándolo.

Que sucede amor, dijo estirándose medio dormido.

Me ha hablado mi amiga, quedamos de juntarnos en media hora, ¿recuerdas?

Oh sí, pero más me entusiasma nuestra "fiesta privada", con su sonrisa cautivadora.

Solté una risita nerviosa, no seas así ya habíamos quedado de ir. Además queda fin de semana aún, con tono malicioso.

Está bien, tú ganas. Pero esto no quedará así Tendo, nadie evade al gran Ranma Saotome. Con su orgullo en los poros. Le di con el cojín en el rostro y corrí al baño por una ducha.

Escogí un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas color púrpura con escote en v adelante y atrás mostrando sugerentemente la espalda, unas botas largas negras de cuero junto a una chaqueta negra que hacía juego, recogí un poco mi larga cabellera en una media cola, algo de brillo, un toque de perfume y listo.

Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte ese vestido? Exclamó muy exaltado.

Lo miré con fastidio ante su comentario. ¿Acaso me veo mal? Espeté.

Pareces una diosa! lo único que quiero es arrancártelo con los dientes¡

Abrí mis ojos como platos, y muy coqueta le dije: bueno eso podrá ser cuando regresemos.

Cerramos la puerta y nos fuimos a encontrar con mi amiga.

**Cap. 11: Celos **

Íbamos con retraso, Shinju me reprocharía, estaba segura. Bajamos del taxi y estaba esperándonos, me acerqué rápido para saludar.

Amiga disculpa el retraso, le di un abrazo.

Creí que me plantarías. Con un leve reproche.

Por supuesto que no, ya estamos aquí. Ranma tomaba mi mano.

De pronto, se acerca mi "vecino".

Akane, ustedes ya se conocen Hikaru abrazaba por los hombros a Shinju.

Algo impresionada, lo saludé y les presenté a Ranma.

Amiga él es mi novio, Ranma Saotome.

Ranma; Hikaru es vecino en la pensión donde vivo. Todos se saludaron, Shinju fue muy amistosa con mi amado. No así Hikaru quien apenas lo vio cerca de mí se puso algo pálido y muy serio.

Por otro lado Ranma no era indiferente a la reacción del "vecino" y lo miraba de vez en cuando con cara de pocos amigos.

Estando adentro, ubicamos una mesa y pedimos unos tragos. Shinju hablaba muy animada del ambiente que se vivía allí. Ranma pasaba su brazo por mi hombro señalando como buen macho que era de su posesión, tenía puesta una camisa roja que marcaba todo su tonificado cuerpo. Ya con un par de tragos en el cuerpo, Shinju nada tímida comenzó a preguntarle cosas a Ranma.

Y Ranma, pareces una máquina de destrucción, a qué te dedicas?

Ranma hizo uso de toda su fanfarronería, y le dio una cátedra de artes marciales.

Soy experto en combate libre¡ desde niño lo práctico, además ahora atiendo el dojo de la familia de Akane y ya soy todo un maestro tengo alumnos a los cuales enseño múltiples disciplinas. He viajado por toda China entrenando, para ser el mejor. Con aire de suficiencia.

Wow! exclamó, mi amiga pero si eres todo un personaje.

Hikaru escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

Pero como no dices nada Akane! Apenas he sabido que tienes novio, que mala eres con tu amiga.

Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, pero en fin ya lo conoces.

Te lo tenías bien guardado, pero si es un adonis! Dijo más callada casi en mi oído. Y ambas soltamos una carcajada.

Tú no te quedas atrás, eh ¿Shinju? Desde cuando sales con Hikaru?, en ese momento ambos nos miraron con cara de sorpresa, y antes de que mi amiga abriera la boca, el vecino dio sus "explicaciones".

No, no te confundes Akane nosotros no somos novios. Estamos conociéndonos más bien es una amistad.

Shinju agregó, nos hemos visto en la universidad muchas veces y topado cerca de casa ese día que te dejé en tu pensión me lo encontré en la esquina y lo invité.

Entonces mi querido novio, abrió su bocota:

Pues se ven muy bien juntos, deberían intentarlo.

Shinju soltó una risita nerviosa, y Hikaru no dejaba de sostener muy serio su mirada a mi novio. ¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a este par?

Sentí la incomodidad de la situación, y el grito desesperado de mi amiga en sus ojos.

Vamos al servicio Shinju, acompáñame. Giré y disimuladamente le pegué una mirada de aquellas a mi ojiazul, "por favor compórtate", espero haya entendido el mensaje. Solo esperaba volver y que todo estuviera en calma y no ver a Ranma haciéndole una llave, al pobre de Hikaru.

Menos mal, me has sacado de esa situación. Decía Shinju aliviada.

Bueno, pero ¿qué sucede con ese par?

Acaso no es ¿obvio?

¿A qué te refieres?

Amiga que lenta, Hikaru muere por ti, por eso tu novio tiene esa actitud.

De ¿qué hablas? Estás equivocada, pero si ustedes se están conociendo, además jamás le he dado motivos, para que sienta cosas por mí.

Lo sé, eso me entristece un poco.

Pero, amiga es en serio hemos hablado un par de veces y nunca se ha insinuado ni nada. De pronto a mi mente, vinieron recuerdos de ver a Hikaru clavado mirándome en distintas partes de la Universidad, sin mencionar su actitud de "amabilidad" prestándome unos libros.

Es que me gusta mucho, pero creo que no me ve con los mismos ojos.

Shinju, creo que estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, solo mírate estás hermosa, eres una gran persona y muy inteligente, solo date una oportunidad ya verás caerá rendido a tus pies. Nos mirábamos al espejo.

Pues sí, tienes razón que pierdo con ¿intentar?, miró muy decidida.

Esa es la actitud, ahora vamos afuera a demostrar quién manda aquí.

¿Y por qué mi mira así?, ahí se fue mi tormento con su amiga dejándonos solos. Di un trago a mi bebida, él por su parte hizo lo mismo sin dejar de vernos, no me agradaba como miraba a Akane, apenas la vio la examino completa, de eso me di cuenta. Era obvio que mi novia no le era indiferente.

¿Y has participado en torneos?

En muchos! espeté.

¿Y has ganado?

Enarcando una ceja, y con mi orgullo presuntuoso, le respondí.

¿Qué crees?, Hikaru se acomodó y adopto una postura desafiante.

Pues, no tengo idea. Por qué no me cuentas.

Jamás he sido vencido! solo primeros lugares, tengo muchas medallas y trofeos en casa.

Y vives muy cerca de ¿Akane?

Detestaba oír el bello nombre de mi diosa, en su boca.

¿Cerca? , vivo en su casa en Nerima. Y en ese preciso momento noté la furia reflejar en sus ojos verdes, como unas llamas asomándose.

Ya veo, creo que han tardado las chicas. Cambio el tema, demasiado rápido.

Y tú a ¿qué te dedicas?, le dije con sorna.

Ahora estudio economía.

¿Prácticas deporte?

Juego basketbol, pero voy a diario al gimnasio.

Eso se notaba, éramos casi del mismo porte, pero en fuerza estoy seguro le sacaba mucha ventaja.

¿Nos extrañaron? dijo Shinju muy chillona por la música.

Vamos a bailar! Y se llevó al ojiverde arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile.

¿Quieres bailar? Preguntaba mi amada, muy animada.

Sí, pero antes… y le tomé su barbilla para besarla. Nos separamos, y fuimos a bailar.

Era primera vez, que disfrutábamos unas canciones reímos bailamos, totalmente ajeno a lo rutinario. Nos la estábamos pasando muy bien. Tocaban un lento, y mientras bailábamos abrazados, pude ver a Shinju muy arrimada a Hikaru, algo le decía ella al oído cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí que quería decirme algo, no pude leer sus pensamientos. Shinju lo tomó por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella y lo besó. Se notaba la sorpresa de él, pues estaba mirándome cuando sucedió, eso sí fue muy incómodo. Mejor voltee para darles privacidad, y disfrutar de la cercanía de mi novio. Terminamos de bailar y fuimos a sentarnos, nos seguían mi amiga y el vecino. Ranma fue al baño, y Shinju se acercó al bar a buscar algo de beber.

Como lo has pasado Akane, hablaba Hikaru.

Muy bien! gracias y tú creo que mucho mejor. Agregué con mirada cómplice. Se puso de todos los colores, ante mis dichos.

Ah? …No… eh… eso que viste, no lo esperaba la verdad.

Jajajaja por favor Hikaru, se nota que eres importante para mi amiga. Acaso no te ¿Gusta?

Eh, si pero no es lo que crees. Me interesa alguien más pero creo que he llegado algo tarde a su vida.

Tragué seco, acaso estaba insinuando ¿algo?

Bueno, a veces las cosas no son como uno quisiera, pero Shinju es maravillosa siquiera inténtalo!

¿Ánimos? Eso trataba de darme la mujer dueña de mi corazón, y con su mejor ¿amiga?, pero todo esto se ha vuelto un maldito y loco enredo, todavía no me componía de su dichoso noviecito, el muy arrogante, no sé qué le ve. Y todavía para rematar la noche, ella intentaba ligarme con su amiga todo era absurdo. No pude responderle. Se veía tan bella, con su cabello suelto y su rostro ligeramente aperlado por los bailes, y esos labios rosa que soñaba en besar, pero que ya le pertenecían a otro. Y con ese vestido su piel al descubierto mostrando un sugerente escote, y de que hablar de su espalda, no ayudaba nada en mi inútil causa por no prestarle atención.

Hikaru! , una vez…

Hikaru!, dos veces … me ¿oyes?

Era Shinju sacándome de mi trance. Extendió un vaso con una linda sonrisa. Akane y ella se miraban y se burlaban de mi distracción.

Pronto mi ojiazul se incorporó a la conversación, luego de varios tragos y risas la situación se había vuelto más amigable. Ya pasaban las 3am y era hora de regresar. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, en volver a casa.

Ranma, no soltaba mi mano, estaba fría la madrugada.

Llamaré un taxi, dijo Hikaru. Mientras Shinju no se soltaba de su brazo.

Mi ojiazul percibió mi escalofrío, y no dudo en abrazarme. Tan reconfortante era su calor.

Y… Ranma! ¿cuándo repetimos una salida juntos? Decía mi amiga, ya algo pasada de copas. Si los cuatro, no importa el lugar lo he pasado increíble con mi mejor amiga y su novio ninja! jajajaja

Todos nos largamos a reír al unísono.

Bueno, el próximo festivo sin duda estaré en Saitama. Dijo muy seguro.

Genial, te tomaré la palabra decía entre risas mi acalorada amiga.

Nos bajamos todos juntos, y nos despedimos. Le encargué mi amiga a Hikaru, él la dejaría sana y salva en su casa que solo quedaba en la esquina cruzando la calle.

Dejé a Shinju en la puerta de su casa.

Ya ve dormir, luego hablamos.

Está bien, pero por lo menos dame un beso de buenas noches.

No alcancé ni a reaccionar, igual que en la fiesta me atrapó y me besó. Intenté responder, pero una espina dentro no me lo permitía. Nos separamos, y entró en silencio.

Siento mi cabeza en un desorden completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, por ahora lo mejor era dormir. Iba subiendo las escalas y pasé por su puerta, ¿estaría con ella?, se bajó con nosotros. Era obvio son novios, vive en su casa la relación de ellos es de mutua confianza, se conocen hace tanto. Pensar en todo eso me molestaba, no podía concebir que tuviera tanto acceso a ella. Cerré de golpe mi puerta, observé la foto que tenía en mi escritorio y sonreí apenas. Creo que el amor, me es esquivo. Puse mi cabeza en la almohada y me dormí.

Mientras me sacaba la chaqueta, mi ojiazul se ponía cómodo desabrochándose un par de botones de su camisa roja, sin duda se veía tan sexy con ella, noté por el espejo que me observaba. Solté mi cabello y una larga melena cayó sobre mi espalda y hombros.

Creo que es hora de dormir, dije bostezando. Hubo un silencio, y no dejaba de mirar mi espalda.

¿Qué sucede? Y voltee con algo de dudas ante su silencio.

Pues… pensaba en cómo sacarte ese vestido, no sé si con los dientes logre no romperlo.

Entonces lo noté. Fuego, su mirada ardía en pasión y me sonrojé como una boba ante sus palabras.

Caminé lento hacia él, estaba apoyado en el escritorio. Noté su sonrisa perversa. Puse la silla a un costado de él, y levanté mi pierna derecha mostrando desde mis rodillas y medio muslo al subir mi vestido.

Bueno Saotome, creo que tendré que enseñarte como se saca un vestido correctamente, enarcando mi ceja. Miraba anonadado mi sugerente posición. Y pude ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ello fijando la vista en su abultada entre pierna. Moje mis labios, y atraje su vista hacia mi costado indicándole dónde se hallaba el cierre. Entonces se enderezó, con una mano me tomó de la cintura para pegarme bien a él, y con la otra usaba sus dedos para subir por mi pierna, pronto su mano subió hasta mi nuca y olía mi cabello, besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y en un susurro, dijo: "te haré mía", todo el preámbulo tenía mi corazón en pleno colapso, excitada al máximo pensaba que si hacer el amor con él siempre sería así de intenso. Hundió sus labios en los míos, reclamando cada lugar de ella nuestras lenguas ya se conocían, fue un beso más fogoso, nos separamos de manera abrupta y algo contrariada, me giró corriendo mi cabello para comenzar a besar mi espalda al mismo tiempo tocaba mis senos, dejé soltar un gemido, recorría con su boca y su lengua la piel expuesta de mi vestido llegando hasta mi cuello, sentía su hombría en mi trasero. Decidí voltear para sacarle la condenada camisa, ya había bajado el cierre de mi vestido y pronto se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta el piso, sin dejar de mordisquear su oreja y parte de su cuello mis dedos se movían a paso rápido por los botones uno a uno hasta al fin arrancarle la ropa y ver su marcado cuerpo, era mi deleite y él lo sabía. Mientras lo besaba bajé hasta su pecho, seguíamos apoyados en el escritorio, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar así, tocaba sus músculos bien marcados y topé con el maldito botón de su pantalón, pero eso no me detendría lo abrí en un solo paso y bajando el cierre, pude notar como su hombría reclamaba salir de su escondite, le quité todo dejándolo completamente desnudo a mi merced, levanté mi cuerpo para verlo a los ojos, solté el broche de mi sostén y él bajó mis bragas, me tomó en brazos apoyando mi trasero en el condenado escritorio y sin más introdujo su miembro dentro de mí ambos gemimos ante el placer, " te amo Ranma" dije apenas y él comenzaba a entrar y salir de mí sin contemplaciones. Recorría con mis uñas su espalda y él no paraba de besarme, cada embestida era más fuerte, tanta entrega tanto amor tanto tiempo conteniéndonos, todo esto era resultado de aquello. Acto seguido caminó conmigo sin separarnos hasta la cama donde continuamos amándonos sin miramientos, jugando con mis pezones en sus labios tiraba de su cabello, hasta que mi intimidad sucumbió ante tanto placer, y él junto conmigo derramando su ser. Respiraba agitado, mi ojiazul. Sin salir aún acarició mi mejilla.

Hacerle el amor, era lo más sublime. Nunca imaginé tanto placer. Y se lo daba yo! y ella a mí. Le quité unos mechones de sus ojos, y tenía su piel blanca con tono aperlado por lo reciente.

Akane… "te amo más que a mi vida" estoy loco por ti. No sé cómo haré los 4 meses restantes después de todo esto. ¿Tienes ideas?

Ahora no, disfrutemos el momento, te amo Ranma.

Nos tapamos con la frazada y nos caímos dormidos.

**Cap. 11: Despedirse ¿otra vez?**

Me desperté con una molestia en la cabeza, sentía el brillo del sol entrar por mi ventana. Que dolor de cabeza, y creo que me excedí con las copas anoche, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada. El pesado brazo de mi amado caía sobre mi costado, sonreí al pensar en todos los acontecimientos recientes. Intenté levantar su mano y apenas me moví, se puso sobre mí.

¿Adónde vas? Amor.

Solo quiero una ducha, y unas aspirinas. Repliqué.

Te sientes mal, bebiste mucho, repuso.

Solo me duele la cabeza, pero tengo unos analgésicos en mi cajón.

Bueno, tenemos un largo día aún y quiero que te sientas bien.

Fui por las aspirinas, y directo al baño.

Estaba terminando de vestir, y golpearon mi puerta con urgencia. Me asomé y Ranma seguía en la cama desnudo.

Vamos! levántate. Le dije

Akane… ¿estás ahí?

Era mi amiga, que le pasaría. Nunca iba sin avisar.

Si, dije… dame un minuto.

Vamos ve a la ducha y no salgas hasta que termine con Shinju.

¿Por qué debo ocultarme?, refutaba con media sonrisa en sus labios.

Por favor, no sé qué le sucede, no suele llegar así.

Está bien, no tardes. Tomó su mochila y entró al baño.

Estiré la cama un poco, y abrí la puerta.

¿Qué sucede amiga? Me preocupas.

Akane disculpa mi inesperada visita, es sólo que necesito hablar contigo.

Te escucho.

Bueno sé que anoche bebí, y no estaba del todo bien pero cuando Hikaru me fue a dejar, lo volví a besar. En la fiesta también lo hice. Miraba con terror.

¿Qué tiene de malo?, en realidad no le veía el mal.

Es que…. Él…. No respondió a mis besos. Entonces creo que fui una imbécil, me apresuré. Es obvio que no soy de su interés. Y cayeron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Oh no, amiga. La abrace mientras sollozaba.

Por favor, cálmate. Le pasé un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

Amiga escucha con atención, acaso ¿él te rechazó?

No, pero… no la dejé terminar.

No lo hizo, el que no respondiera no quiere decir nada. Creo que lo pillaste desprevenido eso es todo. Quizás no está acostumbrado a que la chica tome la iniciativa. Y en vez de venir aterrada a mí, debiste ir a preguntárselo directo a él. ¿No crees?... ya más calmada.

S…sí creo tienes razón, eres tan buena amiga Akane. Escuchamos el grifo abrir, era la ducha.

Ohhh por dios amiga no estás sola. Que desubicada he sido. Perdóname por favor. No sabía que Ranma estaba quedándose contigo. Con sutil sarcasmo.

Pero que desastre, recién veo que todo lo que había sobre mi escritorio estaba tirado en el suelo. Y mi amiga lo notó. Trágame tierra!

Amiga gracias, mejor los dejo a solas. Te llamo, te quiero. Nos despedimos y fue directo a la puerta de mi vecino.

Hice la cama, y recogía el último libro, cuando mi amado salía del baño solo con sus pantalones y a pecho descubierto. Pero que ¿pretende? Abrí la boca no dejaba de embobarme con su cuerpo. Tenía su cabello mojado y se veía increíblemente sexy.

Menos mal se fue, no lo tomes a mal pero ya te compartí anoche en la fiesta hoy te quiero sólo para mí.

Me puse de pie, y sin decir nada me abalance a sus brazos a besarlo por todo el rostro y sus labios. Un fuerte ruido no sacó de onda, era su estómago. Nos miramos y reímos al unísono a carcajadas.

Mejor vamos por el desayuno, repuse.

Excelente idea, después de lo de anoche debo reponer energías. Sonriendo de forma pervertida.

Estaba a punto de salir, a correr necesitaba ejercicio para despejar mi mente, pero tocaron a mi puerta. Abrí y era Shinju.

Buenos días Hikaru! ¿cómo estás?... me tomó por sorpresa, de hecho creo que en ese momento no tenía ganas de verla, después de los besos de anoche, los tragos de más, etc.

Hola Shinju, pero que te trae tan temprano a mi humilde morada.

Puedo ¿pasar?... estaba seria.

Oh por supuesto, disculpa mi idiotez aún no despierto bien. Por favor siéntate.

Oh no, gracias seré breve, sólo que... Pues... Quería saber si te molesto lo que hicimos anoche.

¿Los besos?... tranquila Shinju habíamos bebido y no quise faltarte el respeto.

Pero de qué ¿hablas? … si fui yo la que te besé dos veces. No es eso, tú…. Tú me interesas… y …

Quisiera saber…. Si podemos conocernos más…

Comprendía el esfuerzo que hacía, Shinju era realmente linda pero no era "ella"…. Aunque después de todo lo que vi anoche… quizás debiese darnos una oportunidad.

Creo que sí, porque no…. Y ella me abrazó, respondí a su cariño.

Nos despedimos, y me miró esperando algo…. Me acerqué y la besé breve.

Cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella y me pregunto en ¿qué mierda me he metido?

Resuelto, a mi cometido salí a correr.

Luego del monumental desayuno, nos fuimos a Omiya Park, es un parque hermoso y famoso por sus pinos rojos y cerezos en flor, caminamos tomados de la mano por mucho tiempo, sentía que en ese lugar tan lleno de naturaleza hasta mágico todo a nuestro alrededor se congelaba, simplemente no existía nada más, sólo nuestras almas conectadas y transmitiendo amor en cada detalle. A veces el silencio nos invadía pero era momento de dar paso miradas, roses, a sentir nuestro calor por medio de un abrazo de una dulce sonrisa. Estábamos jodidamente enamorados. Nos sentamos en una banca, y Ranma se acomodó para hablar:

Es un bello lugar, me siento tan relajado. Con expresión de felicidad.

Sí lo es, me siento igual. De pronto sacó una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo, y la depositó en mis manos. Abrí mis ojos como platos, tomándome por sorpresa.

Ábrelo! espero te guste.

Acaricié la cajita era aterciopelada de color rojo, miré su contenido y era una hermosa cadena de plata muy fina, con una mariposa y pequeños brillantes y una piedra de rubí en un extremo, era realmente hermoso. Quedé estupefacta ante lo valioso del regalo.

Es precioso Ranma, no tenías que traerme nada.

Pero quería tener un detalle, como símbolo de nuestra relación. Dámelo para ver cómo te luce.

Lo abrochó, y dijo. Hermoso es sólo si lo llevas puesto.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y mi amado se preocupó.

¿Qué sucede?, no te gusta.

No…. Es sólo… que me ha emocionado tu obsequio. Es lo más hermoso que me han dado, y viniendo de ti su significado es enorme. Te amo Ranma Saotome! siempre ha sido así.

Nos besamos largo y tendido, disfrutando el amor mutuamente.

Realmente ese sábado pasó volando. Ya volvíamos de la cena a la pensión, y pensar que al día siguiente se iba, se me apretaba el pecho.

Akane, no sé si aguante hasta el próximo feriado, y si viajo ¿todos los fines de semana? Creo que deberíamos hablar con nuestros padres, que se enteren que estamos juntos.

Ya lo hemos hablado antes, amor no insistas. Gruñía por mi respuesta. Además no podemos hacer eso, y ¿tu trabajo y el dojo las clases, los alumnos?

Bueno, no queda de otra. Dijo algo resignado. Cambiando el tema radicalmente.

¿Y qué quería tu amiga en la mañana?

Desde cuándo quieres saber ¿los chismes?

No soy chismoso! pero estuvo un buen rato aquí. Tengo curiosidad eso es todo.

Jajajaja mira tú… curioso… son problemas de amor, nada más.

Ah… y se trata del ¿"vecino"?

Pues sí… ella está interesada en él pero siente que éste no le presta mucha atención.

Eso es obvio! Anoche cada vez que podía clavaba sus ojos en ti! dijo con enojo.

Tú y tus celos Saotome, estás soñando… Se dio cuenta, pero no quería alimentar esos celos.

Claro que no, es verdad! pero ese imbécil no tiene oportunidad, que ni se atreva, lo machacaré y pedirá clemencia¡.

Ranma! por favor creo está de más tu fanfarronería. Y por lo demás ya sabes que sólo tú eres dueño de mi corazón.

Ya no hablemos de ellos. Espetó molesto.

Pero si tú insististe, por tu "curiosidad"

Vale, vale ya dejémoslo así.

Mejor concentrémonos, en nosotros.

Lo empujé a la cama y cayó rendido, me puse sobre él y comencé a besarlo… minutos más tarde hacíamos el amor como unos locos descubriendo cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez sin cesar, desbordando amor.

Dormir a su lado traía una paz absoluta e infinita. Despertamos juntos todos enmarañados luego de esa noche de placer.

Nos levantamos en silencio, creo que la inevitable "despedida" ya era inminente. Ambos nos duchamos y vestimos, solo nos mirábamos.

Podemos compartir el desayuno, antes de que subas al tren.

Creo que sí, vamos.

Tomamos desayuno, en completo silencio. Camino a la estación decidí hablar.

Vamos Ranma, esto no es para siempre. En unos meses más regresaré a Nerima.

Mi razón lo sabe, lo entiende. Pero mi corazón no. Dijo apesadumbrado.

No quiero verte triste, ya la situación lo es. Seguiremos en contacto diario y apenas salga otro feriado en el calendario, ten por seguro que nos veremos.

El tren ya estaba subiendo pasajeros, como al medio día mi ojiazul estaría en casa.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, y al igual que la primera vez me dijo: "cuídate" Esta vez, era él quien tomaba su mochila y subía al tren. Le grité: "te amo"

Y vi por ese día su última sonrisa.

**Cap. 12: Continuar sin ti**

Llegando a casa, mamá me esperaba con su mejor sonrisa. Parecía que no me hubiese visto en años y solo fueron dos días! Papá preguntó cómo me había ido en mi "meditación". Bien, me he relajado bastante. Y no le dije nada más ni el preguntó nada más. Fui a mi dormitorio a dormir, me sentía algo cansado, luego de esos días con mi bello tormento, pensar en ello me hacía extrañarla aún más. Estaba a punto de dormir y me vi interrumpido porque llamaron a la puerta.

Hijo…. ¿puedo pasar?... era mamá.

Quiero dormir…. Le dije bostezando.

Es sólo un momento.

Está bien, pasa…. Ya sabía a qué venía, iba a llenarme de preguntas. Que fastidio!

¿Estás bien? … preguntó con preocupación, tocando mi cabeza.

Sí, ¿por qué piensas que estoy mal?

Tienes un aura triste triste hijo tu semblante no es el mismo, desde que ella se fue….pensé que regresarías más alegre de tu "meditación" pero a mí no me engañas.

Madre, estoy bien. Solo tengo sueño, y no sé porque todo mi estado anímico lo relaciones con Akane.

¿Te fue mal, con ella?... preguntó de forma franca y directa, una vez más a Nodoka Saotome no se le iba una. Quedé helado, y abrí mis ojos como platos.

Pe…pero… de qué hablas... Si no he visto nadie... Estuve sólo… ¿a quién te refieres?... maldición se me trababa la lengua de los nervios.

No entiendo por qué no te sinceras con tu madre, hasta cuando me ocultarás la verdad!

Mamá ya soy un adulto, no me gusta que intervengas en mis decisiones. Ahora por favor, déjame dormir.

A mí no me engañas Saotome! repuso con firmeza… es una mujer la que te tiene así … y si no es Akane… lo descubriré… y no tendrá mi aprobación. En ese momento tomó su katana, amenazante.

Mamá inspiraba temor, cada vez que hablaba pero más cuando agarraba la maldita katana! si supiera que no es ni será otra más que mi diosa de ojos avellana.

Ya era lunes, y todo lo vivido el fin de semana fue de ensueño. Debía volver a mi rutina, además Shinju me ayudó a conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en un gimnasio, debía atender a los nuevos clientes, ver las inscripciones y recibir algunos pagos. Comenzaría por la tarde, y me interesaba el puesto, el dinero me vendría bien, para los 4 meses que me quedaban aquí. Le envié un mensaje contándole a Ranma los eventos recientes, no le gustó la idea pero no por trabajar sino porque quitaría tiempo a mis estudios, quería enviarme dinero, a lo cual me negué rotundamente. Fue muy insistente, pero soy una terca, y en eso no me ganaría, aunque igualmente me hizo prometerle que si tenía alguna urgencia monetaria no dudara en contar con él. Me gustaba su preocupación, pero creo que puedo valérmelas por mí misma.

Así pasó casi un mes, Shinju me contaba los avances en su relación con Hikaru, se le veía contenta eso me alegraba. Y entre estudios y el trabajo me la pasaba todos los días, y todas las noches hablaba con mi amado ojiazul.

Continuaba con mis clases en el dojo, cada día aumentaban los alumnos, eso era muy bueno para la familia, con el dinero comencé a reparar algunos detalles para que el dojo estuviera en óptimas condiciones. En el trabajo iba bien. Lo fastidioso de volver a casa era el acoso constante de Shampoo, en todas las formas le decía que me dejara en paz pero era tan insistente, a veces simplemente le hacía el quite.

Estaba en el gimnasio trabajando, y entra Hikaru…. Desde que sale con mi amiga es usual topármelo más seguido.

Buenas tardes!

Hola... Akane… ¿cómo estás?, Shinju me comentó que trabajabas en un gimnasio, que coincidencia.

Estoy bien gracias, sí trabajo aquí algunos días.

Qué bien, bueno yo… eh… voy a las máquinas…te veo luego.

No puede ser! la evito a toda costa y Shinju la trae hasta mí.

Hey Hikaru! Te vi hablando con la muñeca de la entrada… era un conocido del gimnasio…. La ¿conoces?...

Sí, somos vecinos. Le contesté seco.

Ah que bien, porque se me antoja una mina así. ¿Has visto que piernas tiene?

Creo que no deberías expresarte así de ella. Colmaba mi paciencia, y mi puño cerrado de pura rabia.

Pero si no tienes nada con ella, de qué te preocupas, me la cojo primero o mejor si quieres la compartimos.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, se reía de su asqueroso comentario. Una fuerza descomunal salió de mí y solté un puñetazo en pleno hocico, lo callé y lo noqueé. Todos alrededor corrieron a ver lo que sucedía. Miraba mis manos aún temblaban de ira, de pronto unos enormes ojos avellana me miraban con preocupación.

Pero que ¿ha sucedido? Hikaru ¿estás bien?

Si… bien… tenía los nudillos con sangre del imbécil. Vino un guardia y se llevaron al tipo. Akane fue por un botiquín, para limpiar mi mano.

No es necesario, le dije.

No seas terco, te rompiste… además quiero que me cuentes que te dijo para que reaccionaras así.

No era el primer contacto que tenía con ella, la primera vez que le toqué el hombro me tumbó al suelo, así…con mucho cuidado tomaba mi mano y la limpiaba como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Quería alejarme para que no escuchara mi corazón desbocado al tenerla tan cerca. No podía dejar de mirar su bello rostro.

Vamos, te escucho. Dijo muy seria.

Es que dijo algo, y molesté. Miraba hacia otro lado.

¿En serio?... y qué dijo específicamente.

Pues… puras boberías.

Hikaru, no conocía esa faceta tuya. Golpeas por ¿boberías?

Por supuesto que no. La mire directo a sus ojos.

Es solo… que… el imbécil dijo cosas de ti. De forma muy grosera. Ella se enderezó y con rostro muy serio dijo:

No necesito que nadie me defienda. Dejando el botiquín de lado. No debiste hacer nada. Sé cuidarme sola. Y sea lo que sea hubiera dicho esa alimaña créeme que ahora estaría en el hospital. Desde pequeña practico artes marciales, puedo con él y con cualquiera. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Quedé sin habla. Ni un gracias, nada.

Bueno… me pareció que debía callarlo.

Ponte hielo, eso bajará la inflamación. Se dio la vuelta y siguió en su trabajo.

Con la mano así, preferí retirarme del gimnasio en absoluto silencio, me sentía molesto ni siquiera me despedí.

Lo que me faltaba, ahora que va a pensar mi amiga cuando le vea la mano a Hikaru por defender mi honor. Es un idiota, como si no supiera defenderme.

Terminó mi turno al fin, y comencé mi caminata a la pensión.

Qué, queee! era mi novio ofuscado al otro lado del teléfono, le conté lo sucedido en el gimnasio.

Pero quién es el mal nacido que osó hablar de ti¡

Te puedes calmar, por favor. No es para tanto. Él no me hecho nada, fue Hikaru quien oyó lo que dijo y le ha dado un puñetazo.

Bueno por lo menos tu "vecino" reaccionó. Eso no pasaría si estuviera cerca.

Ranma, la gente puede hacer y decir lo que quieran y no siempre estarás cerca. Sabes que sé defenderme, y le dejé claro a Hikaru que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Está bien, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos te voy a enseñar unos movimientos nuevos que te servirán.

Ok, ok.

Menos mal ya han pasado semanas del altercado en el gimnasio, y Shinju no dijo nada. Pero la he notado algo apagada y menos conversadora. El tiempo pasa y ya sólo estoy a un mes y medio de volver a casa, preparando a full los últimos exámenes. Hubo un festivo pero sólo era un día, y por los trabajos de ambos no coincidimos, algo decepcionados decidimos esperar otro feriado.

Muy temprano iba a mi trote diario, en el camino me encontré con Hikaru que corría en mi misma dirección. Nos saludamos, y quise preguntarle por mi amiga.

¿Has visto a Shinju?... se puso medio pálido.

No para nada. ¿A caso no le contó que rompimos?

¿Cómo para nada?... sabes le he preguntado qué le pasa pero no me dice nada y desvía la conversación.

Es que… nosotros… bueno ya... no estamos juntos.

Oh… lo siento... no tenía idea. Por eso tiene esa actitud. No entiendo porque no me lo dijo antes. Disculpa mi intromisión, es que no sabía y pensé que tú sí. Pero es obvio que tú eres el causante de su desanimo. No es que te culpe, pero la conozco.

Eres una buena amiga, Akane. La verdad es que no funcionó, lo intenté pero ella merece algo mejor.

Intentaré animarla, pero si no quiere decirme no quiero presionarla. ¿Cuándo fue?

Hace un mes.

Yo casi me voy, y espero poder hacer algo por ella antes de irme. Fue como chocar con una puerta. Lo dijo con pesar por su amiga.

Se termina tu semestre, y ¿volverás?

No lo creo, es que en casa me extrañan y tengo planes, además terminaría mis estudios en Nerima.

Claro tu novio, debe extrañarte. No puedo no hacer nada, sentía desesperación.

Bueno seguiré por aquí.

Daba la vuelta y alcancé a jalarla del brazo, quedando frente a mí. Me miró extrañada y sorprendida por mi atrevimiento.

Akane... yo… yo debo decirte algo. Sin soltarla, ella tiraba un poco mi agarre pero no la dejé. Te quiero, dije sin más.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, por su declaración. No me soltaba y no quería golpearlo, pero se no hacerlo lo haría. Entonces me jaló con fuerza y plantó su boca en mis labios, me besó con premura. Acto seguido, dejé mi mano estampada en su mejilla derecha.

No pude contenerme más, y la besé. Lo que no me esperaba fue su derechazo directo y sin clemencia a mi rostro.

¿Pero quién te crees? No te me acerques, o no respondo de mí.

Todavía miraba el suelo, y más dolieron sus palabras que el mismísimo golpe.

Acaso has olvidado que tengo novio, yo no soy una cualquiera y respeto mi relación.

Akane, lo siento… es solo que... no me dejó terminar, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Corrí lo más rápido posible, me sentía terrible. Quizás Shinju ya sabe lo que siente por mí, y por eso está tan triste y casi no me habla. Pero esto no es mi asunto, jamás hice algo para que el sintiera cosas por mí. Y además me besa, eso ha sido demasiado atrevido de su parte, si Ranma estuviera aquí lo mataría de un solo golpe. De pronto mis lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos y no pude evitarlo, cómo lo extrañaba y no dejaba de pensar que si estuviera aquí quizás esto no hubiese pasado. Continué corriendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Ésa noche, sentí extraña a mi tormento pero ella insistió en que estaba cansada. La llamada no fue como siempre, más breve de hecho, no quise seguir y le dije que mañana hablaríamos.

Se dio cuenta de mi ánimo, él no tenía la culpa pero me sentía en el medio de mi amiga y su ex novio, debo resolverlo cuanto antes, si le decía lo del beso robado a Ranma… antes de terminar de explicarle estaría machacando a golpes a Hikaru.

Pasaron dos días y al fin coincidíamos en la cafetería de la Universidad, estábamos comiendo con Shinju cuando vi entrar a Hikaru, era mi oportunidad. Le dije a mi amiga que me esperara, y me levanté para ir a buscarlo.

Me paré delante de él. Y le dije:

Hikaru, necesito hablar contigo, por favor acompáñame. Sin decir nada me siguió hasta la mesa.

Shinju se sorprendió pero lo disimuló.

Bueno, al fin logro que estemos los tres reunidos. Ambos me miraban con cara rara. Hikaru quiso hablar, pero no lo dejé.

Akane… yo…

No me interrumpas. Espeté con voz muy seria.

Creo que ambos me deben una explicación.

Shinju entre cerró los ojos y dijo: no hay nada que decir. Cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno como ninguno, quiere darla. Ahora me van a escuchar.

No tengo idea el por qué o razón o motivo ustedes ya no están juntos. Pero me he visto en vuelta en un triángulo amoroso del cual no estoy dispuesta a participar. Estoy a un mes de regresar a mi hogar, y no quisiera perder tu amistad. Y en cuanto a ti Hikaru, aunque no somos amigos, eres buena persona y buen vecino, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero no sé si fuiste sincero con Shinju en todo este tiempo.

Shinju se puso a llorar, por la situación. Y entre sollozos dijo:

Siempre supe que la amabas, pero creí que la olvidarías. Fui una estúpida al pensar así.

Esto ha sido toda mi culpa, y no quiero que te sientas mal por ello.

Amiga, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito nunca hice nada para provocar sentimientos en él. Tengo mi vida completa y amo a mi novio, y pronto estaré con él. Creo que has sido injusta conmigo al hacerme vacíos.

Shinju yo... te quiero pero no como lo que deseas, es decir te mereces un amor de verdad.

Lo sé, lo sé…. Pero duele… y creo que tomará tiempo asimilar que el hombre que amo, ama a mi mejor amiga. Y con eso ella se retiró, dejándonos.

Creo que no ha sido una buena idea, este enfrentamiento. Dijo Hikaru molesto.

Tú, debiste ser sincero con ella desde un principio.

Lo fui, créeme que lo intenté. Pero en el corazón no se manda.

Hikaru, conmigo no tienes futuro. Y de cierta manera lo siento, sufrir por amor es horrible, pero ya encontré al hombre que me complementa, y no voy a perderlo por nada ni nadie.

Lo sé, ya es tarde. Y debo continuar. Lo siento Akane por todo y por lo del otro día. Espero puedas perdonarme.

Sólo mantén la distancia,… sentí sincera su disculpa.

Y olvídalo, ya todo eso es pasado.

Ya debo irme, adiós Hikaru. Y creo que sería la última vez que le hablaría.

Me sentía mucho mejor, después de aclarar todo. No sé si Shinju volvería a hablarme, pero fui sincera y eso me dejaba la conciencia tranquila. Aunque todavía me faltaba decirle todo a Ranma.

Iba llegando a la pensión, y mi expresión cambió totalmente al ver a mi ojiazul muy parado en la entrada apoyado en la reja, con sus manos detrás de su nuca. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él sonrió cautivante como siempre, y yo corrí a abrazarlo. Estuvimos así unos minutos, sintiendo nuestro calor y embriagándonos en el aroma uno del otro.

Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Si no es ni fin de semana!

Necesitaba verte…. No lo dejé hablar lo besé, inmediatamente respondió a mis labios, entre besos le dije te amo tanto. Y él por su parte dijo:

"y yo a ti"…. Mejor entremos.

Sí vamos. Lo tomé de la mano y pronto llegamos al dormitorio.

Estoy feliz, pero no te traerá problemas en el ¿trabajo?...le dije con preocupación.

No, pedí permiso es una visita corta debo irme en unas horas. Repuso serio.

Pero entonces… ¿no te vas a quedar? Dije con reclamo.

No puedo, esta vez. Dijo con tristeza. Pero quiero hablar contigo.

¿Qué sucede? Pudimos hablar por teléfono.

Sí, puede ser… pero hace dos días nuestras conversaciones han sido muy cortas y estoy seguro de que algo te sucede. Y quiero verte a la cara, para que me expliques.

Oh no! viajó hasta aquí solo para saber que rayos me pasa.

Está bien, de todos modos hoy pensaba hablarlo contigo. Dije Resignada.

Busqué las palabras adecuadas, para explicarle en resumen el alejamiento de mi amiga, y la confesión de Hikaru, y la peor parte el beso robado. Apenas le dije eso se puso a maldecir a toda boca… creo que ni siquiera escuchó cuando le conté que le di tremenda bofetada.

Ranma por favor baja la voz. Cálmate quieres.

Pero como quieres que me calme, ese maldito atrevido, te dije que andaba detrás de ti. Lo voy a matar! nadie se mete con la mujer de Ranma Saotome. Su rostro se ensombreció, estaba realmente enojado. Me acerqué a él para pedirle por segunda vez que tratara de calmarse. Pero nada. Miró la puerta y salió raudo a golpear la de Hikaru, apenas se asoma y Ranma le da una patada voladora que fue a parar arriba del escritorio, no tuvo opción a nada lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó, su mirada era afilada si hubiera podido matarlo con eso, HIkaru estaría en la otra vida. Escúchame bien mal nacido! no te atrevas a acercarte a Akane, ni siquiera la mires porque ella es mía. Debería molerte a golpes por tu osadía! y lo zarandeó.

Ranma ya basta, vámonos de aquí. Hikaru no decía nada estaba en shock.

Ranma dio la vuelta para irnos, pero frenó en seco y lo golpeó con su puño en las bruces, rompiéndole la cara, y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. No habrá forma de escapar si me entero que te acercaste a ella. Espetó hecho una furia.

Regresamos a mi cuarto, y caminaba como león enjaulado.

Ya te desquitaste, ¿puedes sentarte? Me mareas. Ya estaba irritada.

Ahora entiendo todo, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Como siempre no escuchas razones, esto ya lo había arreglado conversando con ambos en la Universidad. No era necesario lo que acabas de hacer.

Claro que lo era, después de esto ese imbécil se mudará a otra ciudad.

Ya… ya… por favor podemos cambiar el maldito tema!

Está bien, repuso con resignación. Creo que mejor me voy. Y se paró directo a la puerta. Me apuré y lo tiré de la trenza.

¿A dónde crees que vas Saotome?, y se giró para verme.

No me tires mi trenza! Dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.

Lo empujé hacia la puerta, con fuerza y me puse a jugar con los botones de su camisa, uno a uno los iba abriendo. Pronto me tomó por la cintura acortando nuestra distancia. ¿Qué te crees? Vienes a verme das unos golpes al frente y te vas sin siquiera despedirte! Le dije con suficiencia, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, no quitaba la vista de mí. Con mis uñas le recorrí el pecho, sentía su abultada entre pierna rosar mi cuerpo… me encantaba provocar ese efecto en él. Eso es inaceptable! espeté. Me colgué de su cuello y por un costado de su oreja lo besé, luego su cuello, su aroma se esparcía y mis sentidos a flor de piel deseaba tanto a ese hombre, le mordí el labio y pronto él me besó con pasión, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, nos devorábamos en cada beso, me vuelves loco… dijo entre besos… me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama, rápidamente nos deshicimos de la ropa, me puse sobre él, sin parar de besarnos, sentía su erección en mi intimidad y ante la urgencia de sus caricias lo dejé entrar, nuestro vaivén era suave y sensual, tocaba mis senos y yo gemía de placer, cada vez más rápido me movía sobre él, me agarró por el trasero , y cuando llegamos al clímax una contracción en mi interior le dio aviso, y él se derramó en mí gruñendo por lo exquisito del sexo.

Nos quedamos recostados, acurrucados disfrutándonos.

Te amo Akane, deseaba tanto hacerte mía.

Lo sé… en serio ¿debes irte?... repuse con pucheros.

Pues sí, debo regresar. Ya queda menos, eso me tiene ansioso y contento.

Sí, ya quiero ver sus expresiones… jajajaja….reímos al unísono.

Lo fui a dejar a la estación, nos despedimos una vez más. Pero esta vez me prometí que sería la última.

Así pasaron las semanas, estos 6 meses estuvieron llenos de sentimientos desde la alegría, pasando por tristezas, risas, complicidad, enojos, malos entendidos, y amor. Shinju decidió alejarse desde la última vez que conversamos. No quise acercarme, respeté su espacio aunque me dio tristeza que nuestra amistad terminara así. Terminé mi semana de trabajo, y con ello mi última paga, algo pude ahorrar no era mucho pero le llevaría algunos recuerdos a mis hermanas. En la Universidad me dijeron que enviarían un informe detallado de mis avances a la sede en Nerima. Me felicitaron mucho mis profesores pues había destacado, agradecí su apoyo y cada una de sus palabras. Era mi última noche en Saitama, tomé los libros que Hikaru me había prestado para devolvérselos. Los dejaría en la recepción, para evitar el contacto. Amablemente, la encargada me pasó un sobre que iba dirigido a mí, era de Hikaru. Lo abrí y comencé a leer, sólo eran unas líneas.

Estimada Akane:

Ya no me encuentro en Saitama, me han ofrecido un intercambio y terminar la carrera en Londres, por favor acepta las obras, para que queden en tu colección. Te deseo felicidad, y espero puedas perdonar todo lo sucedido.

Espero pronto ver tus obras en las mejores galerías.

También le deseaba éxito, era un buen hombre.

El viaje a casa se hizo corto, apenas llegué a la estación estaba toda la familia reunida en total algarabía, no lo esperaba pero los extrañé mucho. Entre abrazos, y las lágrimas de papá nos fuimos a casa. Mi ojiazul no fue a la estación, pero tampoco pregunté, quizás le tocó trabajar.

Llegando a casa, mis hermanas me arrastraron hasta el dojo, y los demás nos seguían. Deslizaron la puerta, y pude ver con sorpresa un enorme lienzo que decía "Bienvenida a casa" y bajo éste de pie, mi amado azabache con la mejor de sus sonrisas, a mi mente vino un recuerdo de hace años, cuando estudiábamos en Furinkan y tuve que quedarme unos días en el consultorio del doctor Tofu, y Ranma me esperaba con un cartel similar. Estaba todo decorado y había toda clase de comida y bebestibles, pronto llegaron amistades, y todos juntos pasamos un muy buen momento. No pudimos acercarnos mucho, solo miradas cómplices. Al fin pudimos juntarnos en el jardín, estaba oscuro y sentí sus manos posarlas en mis hombros.

¿Cómo te sientes? Preguntó muy bajito.

Contenta, y agradecida. Giré para ver sus enormes ojos azules.

Te tengo otra sorpresa. Dijo con total soltura, y me mostró 3 folletos en todos ellos habían casas, muy hermosas por cierto.

¿Qué significa esto?, lo miré contrariada.

¿Pues qué crees?... he ahorrado por más de dos años y ya es hora de que tengamos nuestro espacio. Lo único que quiero es que elijas una, y será tuya, será nuestro hogar.

Pero cómo, pensé que viviríamos aquí.

Siempre estaremos cerca, además no pretendo descuidar el dojo. Pero quiero que mi futura esposa tenga su espacio para crear su bello arte y lo más importante. Hizo una pausa…. **Amarnos para toda la vida.**

Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, y sólo quedaba decir; por supuesto que sí, siempre todo ha sido_**solo por ti**_**.**


End file.
